Signal
by Ringo Akira
Summary: Teror dari gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan julukan 'Queen of Yato' membuat 'Shiroyasha' sekalipun tidak berkutik.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san.**

 **Gimana kabar kalian hari ini? Semoga baik ya.**

 **Maaf semua, kali ini Rin dateng dengan membawakan fic baru bukan malah melanjutkan fic Samurai Heart Chapter selanjutnya. Aslinya itu fic udah kelar tinggal dibaca ulang, diedit, dan publish. Cuma karena sudah janji gak boleh buka sampe sidang skripsi selesai, jadi belum berani buka lagi. Gomenasai.**

 **Fic ini aslinya mau dibikin one shot, eh tapi kok malah kepanjangan dan jadi 2 chapter. Muuaf banget. Tapi Rin kasi yang satu chapter dulu ya. Hehehe.**

 **Dan lagi-lagi jika ditanyakan ini pairing nya apa? Sudah jelas GinKagu. Eh nande? Ini cerita dari mimpi aslinya. Dan saya tuangin deh buat ngisi waktu. Teheee**

 **Asli gak nyangka ternyata banyak juga yg suka itu pairing. Padahal saya mikir 'Alah pasti gak bakal ada yg baca.' Tapi makasih banget ya. Review dari fic Samurai Heart, nanti dibales di fic itu aja ya.**

 **Yo.. daripada kelamaan, lebih baik langsung** _ **Check it out**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bahkan melihat mu yang merajuk seperti ini pun, aku suka. Selamat datang kembali, sayang**_ _._

.

.

.

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Typo's (Everywhere),_

 _AU,_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik termenung menatap beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. Tangannya yang bebas, terus menerus mengetuk bangku kosong disebelahnya. Walaupun pandangannya hanya menatap apa yang dihadapannya saja, tetapi kenyataannya pikirannya gelisah dengan apa yang dicarinya. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang tengah di nanti oleh gadis cantik berambut panjang ini.

"Orang bodoh itu. Jika bertemu lagi nanti, maka akan kuhajar habis-habisan dia. Seenaknya menggantungkan perasaan seorang gadis. Cihh." Gerutu gadis itu yang tidak kunjung mendapati kemunculan orang yang ia nanti.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya. Penerbangan menuju planet yang ia tuju akan segera berangkat 5 menit lagi dan manusia satu itu tidak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Demi manusia bodoh itu, Ia bahkan tidak mengabaikan pengumuman tentang kapal yang di naikinya akan segera berangkat.

"Kau menunggu manusia tidak berguna itu? Percuma saja. Ia hanya makhluk bodoh yang tidak mengerti temannya akan pergi." Seorang pria berkacamata menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Itu benar. cepatlah naik ke kepal mu. Biar nanti kubantu dengan menghajarnya ketika aku bertemu dengannya." Temannya yang berambit ponytail disampingnya juga ikut berkomentar.

"Kalian.. terima kasih, teman-teman. Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Pastikan kau akan mengunjungi kami jika ada waktu."

"Ehm. Itu pasti."

Gadis itu menggeret koper merah miliknya dan berjalan menuju kapal yang akan membawanya ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ia merasa kecewa. Padahal ia tadi berharap laki-laki tidak berguna itu akan mengantarkan keberangkatannya dengan sebuah senyuman atau bahkan pelukan. Kenapa laki-laki itu jahat sekali.

"Oi, nona berbaju cheong sam warna merah yang disana. bisakah kau hentikan langkahmu dan berbalik kesini?!"

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tanpa membalikkan badan pun, ia tahu siapa yang berani berteriak seperti itu di terminal keberangkatan dengan banyaknya orang yang memandang dia aneh. Bahkan gadis itu pun tersenyum mendengar teriakan itu. Laki-laki mana lagi yang berani melakukan hal bodoh itu dan tidak tahu malu selain dia.

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Dapat ia lihat laki-laki itu berdiri berjarak 50 meter darinya dengan terengah-engah. Oh dia berada disini pasti dengan memaksa masuk dan tanpa tiket. Dan pastinya dia juga menghajar petugas yang menghalanginya masuk ke tempat keberangkatan ini.

"Kau membuat kekacuan lagi?"

"Bukan diriku namanya jika aku tidak membuat kekacuan dimana tempatku berada. Dan kau.. mau meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa berpamitan?" Laki-laki itu berbicara seraya berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Sadarlah diri karena siapa aku meninggalkanmu? Bukankah tanpa berpamit juga salah satu hal yang kau suka?"

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Apa si idol otaku itu?"

"Oh sudahlah. Kapalku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Begini saja, aku berangkat dan sampai jumpa. Bye."

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat kapal itu berada. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu berdiri dihadapannya. Mata pria itu bahkan menatap serius ke arah gadis itu sekarang.

"Bukankah ayahmu mengajarkan agar jangan pergi sebelum mendengarkan perkataan orang lain hingga selesai?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau marah?"

"Melihat saja kau sudah tahu kan? Sekarang menyingkirlah dan kembali ke sana sebelum petugas yang tadi kau hajar mengejarmu. Kapalku juga akan segera berangkat 4 menit lagi."

Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Melihat tatapan pria itupun, ia tahu jika menunggunya berbicara pun percuma. Lebih baik ia pergi. Dan dari jauh pun ia bisa melihat segerombolan petugas sudah meneriaki laki-laki ini dengan wajah kesal mereka. Dan memang lebih baik, ia menyingkir sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Satu kalimat itu membuat langkah nya kembali terhenti dan kembali berbalik menatap pria itu. Mata ruby pria itu bahkan tidak gentar menatap matanya. Ia benar-benar mengenal baik pria dihadapannya ini. Pria ini jika berbohong bola matanya akan terlihat bergerak ketika dipandangi. Tetapi mata ruby itu justru memandangnya serius. Tapi… apa telinganya ini tidak salah dengar?

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku. Biar kukatakan sekali lagi padamu dan dengarkan baik-baik."

Pria itu mendekati gadis dihadapannya dan kembali menatap gadis bermata ocean blue itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagura. aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu di Yorozuya. Maka dari itu, nikmati perjalanan mu."

Mendengar kata itu, bahkan gadis itu tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa dan hanya tertawa kecil. Melihat respon yang diberikan gadis itu, bahkan membuat kepercayaan diri pria ini goyah. Apa ada yang salah dari ucapannya?

"Apa… aku salah?"

Gadis berambut panjang vermillion itu menghentikan tawa nya. kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. bahkan aku berpikir, apa dengan aku yang akan pergi jauh kau baru akan mengatakan hal itu? kau cukup jahat, Gin-chan."

"Maaf. Aku memang bukan pria yang bisa berbicara jujur dihadapan wanita."

"Oh benarkah? Memang kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau asyik merayu gadis-gadis cantik dengan segala rayuan murahanmu?"

"Ka-Kapan aku pernah melakukan itu?! Itu bohong."

"Lagi? Kau mau menyangkalnya. Laki-laki pembohong memang kau ini, tuan Shiroyasha. Baiklah begini saja, aku tidak akan menjawab perasaanmu sampai kau mengobati penyakit kebohonganmu dan rayuan murahanmu itu."

"T-tunggu.. kenapa?"

"Kuberi waktu untukmu mengobati kedua penyakit parahmu itu selama aku tidak ada."

"O-Oi"

"Aku pergi dulu, Gin-chan. Tapi sebelumnya…"

Kagura berjinjit sedikit dan mengecup pipi kanan pria bermata ruby itu. Gadis itu memberikan senyum simpulnya dan berjalan menuju kapal nya.

"Sampai jumpa, Gin-chan."

Gintoki bahkan hanya terdiam mematung memegang pipi kanannya yang dikecup oleh gadis cantik berambut vermillion itu. Sampai Kagura sudah hilang dihadapannya pun, Gintoki masih terdiam dan hanya terus memegang pipinya.

"Oi kau yang berambut keriting silver disana, ikut kami ke pusat pengamanan."

"Beraninya kau masuk kesini tanpa tiket dan menghajar kami."

Bahkan saat dirinya sudah dikerumuni petugas keamanan dan diseret pun, ia masih memandangi kemana arah Kagura pergi.

"Aku… dicium olehnya."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rabu 25 Desember, Musim Salju.

Hari ini adalah hari natal. Hari dimana semua orang akan merayakannya malam suka cita damainya natal. Tidak kalah dengan tempat lain, Kabukichou pun juga ikut merayakan hari penuh kegembiraan ini. Bahkan suasana natal sangat terasa, dengan berbagai ornament khas natal tertempel di setiap pintu rumah. Malam natal, pasti akan banyak orang yang keluar untuk merayakan entah bersama teman, sahabat, keluarga, atau bahkan kekasih. Tapi bagaimana dengan the last samurai Kabukichou a.k.a pemimpin Yorozuya untuk merayakan malam menyenangkan ini?

Tuan Shiroyasha sudah siap duduk di depan pintu masih dengan baju hijau khas rumahnya. 2 jam sudah pria bersurai silver itu duduk manis menanti sesuatu yang sudah ia tunggu hampir 1 bulan ini. Ia yang merupakan tipe laki-laki yang tidak tertarik dengan acara konyol yang diadakan setiap natal seperti pergi keluar, sekedar berkumpul bersama teman, atau bahkan menunggu kehadiran santa claus pun, sekarang terlihat tertarik. Yah walaupun tertarik disini bukan berarti dia benar-benar menikmati acara itu.

Natal pertama setelah Kagura memutuskan mewujudkan impiannya dengan pergi mengikuti ayahnya ke luar angkasa, Gintoki mendapat teguran dari gadis manis itu agar natal pergi berkumpul bersama orang lain dan menikmati malam suka cita itu. Nyatanya? Oh pasti ia turuti perkataan gadis yato itu. Malam harinya Gintoki pergi ke rumah Shinpachi dan merayakan natal bersama-sama yang lainnya juga. Hal seperti itu ia laporkan ke Kagura dengan menuliskan surat padanya.

Natal kedua, Gintoki juga pergi ke tempat pesta natal sekaligus perkumpulan kawan Jouishishi nya seperti Katsura, Takasugi, dan Sakamoto. Pesta minum bir mereka lakukan hingga menjelang pagi. Ia bahkan menuliskan tentang kegiatannya seperti apa ke dalam surat lagi kepada Kagura

Dan ini adalah natal ketiga dimana nanti malam Gintoki juga akan menikmati malam suka cita ini di Smile club atas undangan pemilik host club yang mengatakan ia akan mengadakan pesta malam natal. Tapi sebelum ia menikmati pesta itu, seperti tadi yang sudah dijelaskan 'Shiroyasha' satu ini sedang menunggu sesuatu yang sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya. Ini bahkan lebih dari ia menunggu kehadiran santa claus ataupun keajaiban natal yang mungkin mustahil untuknya hadir, ia menunggu kedatangan pengantar surat yang selalu datang di hari rabu setiap bulannya.

"Cihh. Kenapa pengantar surat itu belum datang juga? Ini bahkan sudah 2 jam setengah aku menunggunya."

Pria yang masih setia menunggu kedatangan pengantar surat itu mulai menggerutu. Kagura hanya mengirim surat di hari rabu setiap bulannya. Dan Gintoki juga tidak tau pasti rabu tanggal berapa Kagura mengirimkan surat. Ini karena dia hanya sempat mengirim surat di hari itu saja. Selain hari rabu, ia sibuk dengan berkeliling antar planet bersama papinya. Dan bahkan bagi seorang Gintoki yang menunggu surat balasan di hari rabu pun, ia menantikannya.

Di hari itu, ia akan menolak pekerjaan yorozuya dan lebih memilih menunggu surat yang diharapkannya saja selama seharian. Jika sampai sore hari pengantar surat tidak juga datang, ia akan melakukan mogok kerja di hari kamis nya. Shinpachi yang melihat kelakuan pemimpinnya pun bahkan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Ting Tong'

"Tuan Sakata, ada surat untuk anda."

Mendengar suara bel dan suara pengantar surat, sudah membuat Gintoki lekas berdiri dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Bahkan si pengantar surat pun hampir terjatuh karena ulah Gintoki.

"Oi tukang pengantar surat, aku sudah menunggu selama 2 setengah jam di depan pintu. Lain kali bisakah cepat? Cihh."

Gintoki meraih surat tersebut dan segera membawanya masuk. Pengantar surat itu bahkan masih terpaku di tempatnya berada.

Entah kenapa kebiasaan buruk Gintoki yang baru dengan memaki orang hanya karena keterlambatan sebuah surat saja, membuatnya bisa bersikap seperti itu. Hampir setiap ia mendapat kiriman surat, ia akan melakukan hal seperti itu jika si pengantar surat mengalami keterlambatan.

Begitu ia menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa, Gintoki segera membuka surat tersebut. bahkan entah kenapa setiap surat yang ia terima, pasti memiliki aroma wangi yang menggelitik hidungnya.

' _Untuk Gin-chan_

 _Hai Gin-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Oh sepertinya surat ini kau terima saat hari natal pastinya. Selamat Natal untukmu. Kali ini aku ingin tahu acara apa yang akan kau datangi di malam natal ini. Apa ini acara bersama para wanita kali ini? Pasti menyenangkan untuk seorang pria lajang sepertimu.'_

"Oi, Oi, kenapa dia bisa tahu aku akan pergi ke Smile club malam ini? Dan juga, aku tidak lajang. Gintoki milik si gadis Yato sekarang."

' _Sesuatu yang menyenangkan bisa membaca segala macam kegiatanmu selama aku tidak ada disana. tapi sayangnya, selama beberapa bulan ini aku tidak akan bisa membalas surat-suratmu. Ini karena aku harus pergi ke sebuah planet yang sangat amat jauh bersama papi dan butuh beberapa bulan untuk menulis surat lagi. Aku harap kau mengerti.'_

"Oi, Oi, apa lagi ini?! Apa yang dilakukan si Hage itu membawa milikku pergi jauh entah ke planet mana? Sudah gila ya si Hage itu? Apa dia belum pernah merasakan rasanya dihajar dengan maneuver 3D milikku?"

' _Ingat untuk selalu jaga kesehatanmu dan selalu makan teratur. Jangan lupa untuk selalu giatlah dalam bekerja walaupun hanya ada Shinpachi disana. sampaikan salam ku untuk Anego dan yang lainnya._

 _Salam manis_

 _Kagura'_

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Sudah selesai? Begini saja? Dan hanya ingin mengatakan jika tidak bisa menulis surat lagi? SELAMA BEBERAPA BULAN?"

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Gintoki berdiri dengan kesal dan menggenggam surat itu kuat-kuat.

"Akan kubunuh si Hage itu jika bertemu. Berani-beraninya membawa milikku seenak hati ke planet yang jauh. Dia pikir dia siapa, hah?!" Gerutu Gintoki dengan menghentakkan kakinya keras.

Tuan Shiroyasha ini sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa si Hage itu memiliki hak penuh atas gadis kesayangannya itu. Tapi Gintoki memang tidak pernah akur dengan Umibozu. Bertemu pun mereka akan selalu bertengkar dan selalu mencari keributan. Umibozu yang tidak suka jika putri kesayangannya di dekati oleh pria manapun terutama Gintoki. Dan Gintoki yang selalu risih dengan omongan konyol ditujukan untuk dirinya tentang 'Aku tidak mengijinkan putriku dekat dengan lelaki manapun terutama kau'.

Dulu memang Gintoki tidak begitu mempedulikan tentang kata-kata itu. Ia cenderung mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak memiliki daya tarik yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi setelah tumbuh perasaan terhadap gadis cantik berambut vermillion itu, sekarang sudah berbeda lagi urusannya. Jika memang harus terjadi pertarungan antara ras yato terkuat tersebut dengan dirinya 'si Shiroyasha' demi mendapatkan putri kesayangannya, Gintoki selalu siap.

"Akan kutulis sebuah surat tantangan untuk si Botak tua itu. Mau melawanku rupanya orang tidak tahu diri itu."

Inilah sifat kekanak-kanakan miliknya. Tidak terima dengan segala perilaku ayah Kagura yang protektif terhadap putrinya. Tapi paham atau tidaknya, seorang ayah dalam memberikan perhatian kepada putrinya harus dengan cara seperti itu bukan? Dan sepertinya tantangan untuk meminang putri kesayangan si pemburu alien terhebat 'Umibozu' sudah dirasakan oleh si Shiroyasha ini. Entah bagaimana nanti ketika mereka bertemu nantinya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Christmas Eve, Kabukichou

Gintoki berjalan santai menuju ke club dimana tempat dia diundang di malam pesta natal. Matanya bahkan menatap sinis setiap pasangan yang terlihat bahagia walau hanya dengan berpegangan tangan atau hanya sekedar bercanda saja. Pria tampan ini iri sebenarnya melihat pasangan lainnya bisa bermesraan di malam indah ini.

Jika di tanya dirinya bagaimana, ia bahkan hanya bisa mendecih sebal. Ia pasti hanya bisa menjawab 'Dia menjawab pertanyaanku saja belum, bagaimana mau dikatakan sudah memiliki status? Jangan bercanda.' Seperti itu kira-kira. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang ditinggal ke planet yang lebih jauh lagi. Butuh beberapa tahun lagi ia bisa bertemu gadis cantik itu?

Sampailah dia ke tempat yang dituju. Telinganya bisa mendengar berbagai suara tawa yang –mungkin- begitu menyenangkan dari dalam. Apa memang pestanya sudah dimulai?

"Yo, Gin-san. Kau juga baru sampai rupanya."

"Oh kau rupanya, Hasegawa-san. Kau juga diundang?"

"Eh. Begitulah."

"Sepertinya ini juga pesta bagi para kaum terpinggir juga."

"Hahaha… tidak perlu berbicara begitu kan. Ayo masuk."

Begitu pintu club tersebut dibuka, mata ruby nya dapat melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Dan pengunjung itupun juga berasal dari teman-teman kenalannya saja. Ada Shinsengumi, Yagyuu clan, Yoshiwara Hyakka, Doromizu clan, para okama dari klub milik Saigou, Sarutobi, Zenzou, Otae, dan Shinpachi. Jika ditambah dirinya dan Hasegawa, para makhluk penghuni Kabukichou dan sekitarnya sudah berkumpul disini.

"Kenapa tempat ini seperti pesta bagi para berandalan Kabukichou? Terlebih lagi, ini bukan pesta bagi para banci kan?"

"Oh Gin-san, kemarilah. Ayo berkumpul bersama kami."

Gintoki berjalan menuju kursi yang di tempati oleh Shinpachi dan yang lainnya. hanya saja kursi itu dipenuhi oleh para ketua dari berandalan itu dan juga orang yang lebih mengerikan dari para berandalan itu pastinya. Kenapa ini seperti pesta bagi para preman di beberapa wilayah?

"Ah Gin-san, aku sudah menunggumu. Selamat natal, darling. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang spesial untukmu."

"Diam kau, babi betina. Dan lagi, apa-apaan kursi disini? Kenapa yang menempati para orang berbahaya seperti kalian? Bukankah kalian harusnya bergabung dengan kelompok kalian?"

"Kami disini bukan hanya sekedar berkumpul, kami disini membicarakan sesuatu yang penting." Tsukuyo, pemimpin dari para Hyakka di Yoshiwara berbicara dengan gelas bir yang tersisa setengah. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mabuk.

"Pembicaraan apa yang membuat para hiu seperti kalian berkumpul dengan membuat grup sendiri seperti ini? Apa bumi akan dihancurkan lagi?"

"Jangan menuduh hal sembarangan, Pako. Kami disini membicarakan seseorang yang akan dibawa oleh Sakamoto kesini untuk dipekerjakan di klub ini sebagai salah satu pegawai disini." Saigou Tokumori, pemimpin dari Kamakko club dan juga salah satu empat jenderal terkuat di Kabukichou menyerahkan segelas sake pada Gintoki dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"Itu benar. kudengar dia adalah ras terkuat. Dan katanya dia adalah kenalan Mutsu-san." Otae, orang yang menjuluki dirinya sendiri sebagai ratu Kabukichou dan juga manajer pengganti di Smile club ini mengomentari pernyataan Saigou.

"Mutsu? Rekan Tatsuma itu? Jangan-jangan yang kau maksud adalah orang itu dari klan.."

"Benar. klan Yato. Kabarnya orang ini dikenal sebagai Ratu dari klan yato." Yagyuu Kyubei calon pewaris klan Yagyuu juga ikut berkomentar menanggapi Gintoki.

"T-Tunggu. R-R-Ratu?! Itu berarti…"

Shinpachi menganggukkan kepalanya "Ah! Dia akan segera kemari didampaingi Sakamoto-san dan juga Mutsu-san."

Bagai tersambar petir, Gintoki memaku di tempat ia duduk. Ratu yato bukankah ini berarti orang tersebut merupakan orang terkuat di klan tersebut? lalu.. urusan orang hebat itu kemari apa untuk menaklukkan bumi? Tapi kenapa ini mendadak sekali?

Pintu klub tersebut terbuka lebar dan membuat semua yang ada di dalam terperanjat dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan dari arah pintu tersebut juga, masuklah Sakamoto dan Mutsu yang dikawal oleh beberapa orang dari kelompok orang berpayung. Semua yang ada klub tersebut, bahkan dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan mereka.

"Hay semua. Aku datang ingin menemui Ory- Buaghh"

"Kami datang kesini ingin bertemu manajer klub. Apa dia ada?" Mutsu mewakili pemimpin bodohnya dan berbicara pada salah satu pelayan club itu.

"Oh Mutsu-san. Selamat datang di Smile club. Hari ini manajer tidak sedang di tempat karena menikmati malam natal di tempat lain. aku yang menggantikan." Otae sebagai perwakilan manajer menghampiri Mutsu dan rombongannya.

"Begitu rupanya. kalau begitu aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kenalanku sesuai janjiku kemarin. Kaori, kemarilah."

Para pengawal dari klan yato membuka jalan bagi orang itu untuk lewat, dan dari belakang muncul seorang gadis cantik berpakaian baju dress cheongsam berwarna biru dan dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Otae.

"Selamat malam. Namaku Kaori. Mohon bantuannya."

Para pengunjung yang melihat kemunculan gadis itu, berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan gadis bertubuh seksi itu. Belahan dress cheongsam yang mencapai hampir sepinggulnya pun, memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat khas yato, ditambah dengan sepatu high heels hitamnya yang elegan, dan juga rambut hitamnya yang ia biarkan tergerai dengan sebuah jepit rambut khas yang menambah kesan cantik untuknya, membuat semua orang terus memandanginya dengan kagum.

Gadis itu memandangi satu orang yang sedari tadi terpaku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Laki-laki berambut perak itu bahkan berdiri dan matanya terlihat membelalak kaget melihat kemunculannya. Merasa lucu dengan ekspresi pria itu, Ia melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan senyum untuk laki-laki itu.

"E-eh Kaori-san, seperti kabar yang kudengar. Kau memang seorang ratu Yato yang cantik. Selamat datang di Smile club. Namaku Shimura Tae. Aku juga seorang ratu sepertimu, Ratu Kabukichou. Salam kenal."

"Oh~ kau seorang ratu juga rupanya. luar biasa! Aku dapat bertemu dengan Ratu Kabukichou disini. ah bolehkah aku memanggilmu Tae-chan? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Kaori-chan."

"Tentu saja Kaori-chan. Kuucapkan selamat datang lagi padamu. silahkan kalian para teman-teman Kaientai dan teman-teman klan yato untuk menikmati pesta malam natal ini."

"Maafkan kami. Kami klan yato harus segera kembali ke kapal kami. Kami hanya bertugas mengantarkan Kaori-sama saja."

Kaori menatap para pengawalnya.

"Kalian tidak mau ikut berpesta?"

"Maafkan kami, Kaori-sama. Komandan sudah menunggu kami. Kami permisi dulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Katakan padanya jika ia kemari, aku akan memasakkan banyak makanan untuknya sebagai hadiah."

"Baik. Kami harap Kaori-sama sehat selalu."

"Terima kasih. Kalian juga. Hati-hati ya."

Kaori melambaikan tangannya pada para pengawalnya itu. Melihat reaksi dari seorang ratu kepada pengawalnya, justru membuat Otae mengernyitkan dahi. Sebenarnya karena alasan apa gadis ini ingin bekerja di tempat seperti ini?

"Tae-chan? Kenapa kau melamun?"

"A-ah tidak kok. Silahkan ke meja disana. mereka semua adalah teman-temanku."

Mengikuti Otae yang berjalan menuju kursi yang dia tunjukkan, Kaori sibuk tersenyum menanggapi panggilan yang diteriakaan oleh para pria berseragam hitam disetiap jalannya. Mutsu yang mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang hanya bisa menghela nafas saja melihat tingkah gadis itu.

"Oi Mutsu, bukankah sifat aslinya bukan seperti itu?" Sakamoto berbisik pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak menunjukkan sifat aslinya dan selalu tunjukkan keramahan pada orang lain saja. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan seperti ini." Mutsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi rencananya ini bisa dibilang cukup gila."

"Kita hanya bisa mengikuti apa maunya kan. Kau mau orang itu memporak-porandakan kapal mu dengan seluruh pasukannya? Walaupun aku juga klan yato, tapi kekuatanku tidak bisa menandingi mereka. Lagipula kita juga sudah mendapat banyak bantuan darinya soal dagangan kita. Setidaknya, ini yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Y-ya kau benar."

"Nah Kaori-chan biar kuperkenalkan kau dengan teman-temanku. Pertama adalah Gi.."

Dengan setengah teriakannya, Gintoki berjalan mendekati teman bodohnya dan memakinya.

"Tatsuma teme! Kemari kau."

Gintoki dengan kasar menarik kerah belakang Sakamoto dan menjauhi kumpulan mereka. Kaori bahkan hanya mengedipkan matanya dan melhat dengan tatapan aneh laki-laki berambut silver itu. Tapi… apa memang benar ada yang salah?

"Apa.. ada yang salah denganku?"

"J-Jangan kau pikirkan, Kaori-chan. Mereka memang suka begitu jika bertemu."

Merasa sudah jauh dari kelompok itu, Gintoki melepaskan kerah baju Sakamoto dan memojokkannya.

"Teme, apa yang coba kau lakukan dengan membawa ratu yato itu kemari?! Kau mau membuat planet bumi hancur sekali lagi, hah?!"

"T-Tunggu dulu Kintoki. Ada alasan yang jelas kenapa gadis itu meminta bekerja disini."

"Jelaskan padaku dalam 30 kata."

"Kau tahu kan jika aku seorang saudagar antar planet. Aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu planet yang ku kunjungi. dan yaa kau tahu aku melakukan balas budi padanya karena sesuatu."

"Balas budi? Apa lagi yang kau berikan sebagai balas budi? apa bumi ini?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, ini bukan lagi seperti saat Renho dulu. Aku mendapat banyak bantuan di planet itu karena ras nya. Dan tentu saja aku harus membalas budi kan? Gadis itu hanya meminta agar dirinya diperbolehkan bekerja disini dan mengenal lebih dalam lagi tentang bumi. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan bumi."

"Jadi itu berarti…"

"Berarti?"

"ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MENJUAL BUMI DEMI KEPENTINGANMU SENDIRI, AHO!"

Gintoki menggoncang-goncangkan kerah Tatsuma dengan kesal. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir dengan pria pemimpin Kaientai ini. Setelah kejadian Renho yang dengan teganya pria ini mengiyakan kesepakatan dengan para makhluk Renho dengan menggadaikan keselamatan bumi, sekarang dia ingin menggadaikan keselamatan bumi lagi dengan membawa ras terkuat diseluruh planet ini? Apa tidak ada bahan lelucon yang lain lagi untuk dilakukan pria berambut keriting ini?

Kaori melihat 2 pria itu seksama. Ia bingung, kenapa 2 pria itu terlihat ribut sendiri disana? gadis cantik itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri dua pria itu. Nampaknya ia berjalan pun, pria-pria itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Permisi. Apa ada yang salah disini?"

Gintoki menengok kearah asal suara tersebut dan terbelalak kaget melihat gadis bertubuh tinggi itu menghampirinya. Bahkan genggamannya tadi yang kuat mencengkram kerah Tatsuma, mengendur dan terlepas sekarang.

Kaori tersenyum melihat ekspresi lucu pria berambut silver dihadapannya. Pria itu tampak kaget melihat keberadaannya disini.

"A-Ano, t-tidak ada apa-apa disini. Aku hanya ingin menagih hutang dengan sahabat ku ini. Sudah 2 tahun dia tidak membayarnya. Iya kan, Tatsuma?"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Bodoh. Jawab saja 'iya'. Kau mau bumi ini hancur mendengar alasan bodoh kenapa aku ingin menghajarmu?"

"Ah benar."

Walaupun kedua laki-laki itu mencoba berbisik agar tidak didengar, naun kenyataannya gadis itu masih bisa mendengar celotehan mereka dan membuatnya tertawa.

"Kalian benar-benar lucu. Ternyata makhluk di bumi memang menyenangkan. Bagaimana jika kita berkenalan?"

"Hah?"

Dari kejauhan, Mutsu yang ikut penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati ketiga orang itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan dua pria berambut keriting disana. yang membuatnya kesana adalah ia takut gadis itu berbicara hal yang tidak perlu mengenai dirinya. Ia tipe gadis yang selalu lepas kontrol jika tidak diawasi oleh dirinya.

"Aku sudah mengenal teman-teman Tae-chan disana. Tentu saja dengan Sakamoto-san aku sudah mengenalnya. Dan hanya kau yang belum."

"Oh. Namaku Sakata Gintoki."

"Wahh.. kau pasti orang yang banyak Mutsu-chan ceritakan padaku. Si pemimpin sebuah jasa bernama Yorozuya dan dijuluki yang terkuat di Kabukichou."

"T-Tunggu? Apa? Na-Namaku terkenal di planet mu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin orang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengan kelompok ku tidak terkenal? Komandan Kamui bahkan mengakui kehebatanmu."

Mendengar nama Kamui disebut, sudah membuat dirinya berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat ketiga orang itu. Apa gadis ini kehilangan akal?

"K-Kamui? Apa kau mengenal Kamui"

"Ehm. Tentu saja. Kamui adalah salah satu komandan terhebat. Dia juga merupakan orang yang bisa dikatakan terkuat. bukankah kau-"

"K-Kaori, bukankah waktunya kau melaporkan tentang dirimu yang sudah tiba di bumi pada ayahmu? Ayahmu pasti menunggu." Mutsu menepuk pundak Kaori dan menghentikan pembicaraannya. Ceroboh sekali gadis ini memberikan info tentang 'kaum' nya sendiri.

"Oh Mutsu-chan. Aku hampir lupa. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Besok aku akan mulai bekerja disini. Kuharap kau mau main kesini besok sebagai pelanggan ku."

"H-Ha."

"Sampai jumpa, Sakata-san."

"Ayo kita pergi, Sakamoto."

"O-Ouh. Sampai jumpa, Kintoki."

Sakamoto, Mutsu, dan Kaori berpamitan kepada Otae dan yang lainnya lalu pergi meninggalkan club. Dan bagi Gintoki, jelas hal itu meninggalkan tanda tanya.

' _Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu?'_

.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 malam

Gintoki terus menerus berguling-guling di futonnya. Pria ini tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan terlalu banyak pikiran yang menggelayutinya. Pikiran yang muncul karena kemunculan 'Ratu Yato' itu juga. Tentu saja hal itu mengganggu tidurnya bukan? Tetapi ada pikiran terbesar yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengirim surat pada Kagura? Aku merindukannya."

Oh tuan Shiroyasha ini. Merindukan gadis berambut vermillion itu juga menjadi pikiran terberatnya sekarang. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengirimkan surat kembali pada gadis cantik itu karena dia sudah berpesan jika surat yang ia terima tadi siang adalah surat terakhir yang bisa ia tuliskan. Gadis itu pergi ke planet yang jauh bersama ayahnya karena berbagai alasan dan hal itu yang membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menulis surat seperti biasa kepada Gintoki. Kasihan juga bagi Gintoki sebenarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku memberitahukan kedatangan ratu Yato itu padanya? Bukankah itu salah satu klan nya juga? Aku juga harus memberitahuakannya kan? Tapi bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Gintoki. Dia sendiri sepertinya terlalu ambil pusing dalam memberitahukan info kepada gadis cina itu.

Yahh.. sepertinya ini malam yang panjang bagi Shiroyasha untuk sekedar menemukan solusi dan jawaban bagi berbagai pertanyaannya itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _To be Continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gimana? Menyesal bacanya? Atau ceritanya kok gitu? Atau kok Kagura Cuma sedikit tampilnya?**

 **Yaaaa… begitulah jadinya.**

 **Saya bener-bener suka klan Yato. Entah kenapa, mereka punya sense tersendiri yang bekas di hati saya #asekkk**

 **Chapter selanjutnya tinggal meng-ending kan saja, tapi masih ada yang diperbaiki. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya biasa. Hehehe.**

 **Tapi ada sesuatu yang pengen saya Tanya ke yang baca ini (entah kenapa saya mewajibkan ini untuk tolong dijawab. Entah di review atau lewat PM #maksaamat) pertanyaannya, 'Karena alasan apa kalian suka pair ini?'. Saya kepengen tahu aja jawabannya. Hehehe.**

 **Eh kok kesannya maksa kalian nge review ya? Enggak kok. Boleh dijawab di PM saya juga. Hehehe.**

 **Okee.. tunggu update nya di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yahooo… Minna..**_

 _ **Akira Ringo bawa chapter 2 untuk fic Signal.**_

 _ **Ano maaf lho sebelumnya kalo ini jadinya panjang banget. Tadinya saya berniat untuk jadiin 3 chapter, tapi kok nanggung gitu. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat yang udah jawab pertanyaan saya. Terharu saya. (heisshh alay lah)**_

 _ **Oke langsung aja ya. Signal Chapter 2, Let's Check It Out**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Signal**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_

 _ **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Typo (Everywhere)**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi hari setelah malam natal saat musim dingin di Kabukichou. Pukul 8 pagi pun sudah banyak warga yang melakukan aktifitas rutinnya seperti membuka toko atau sekedar berjalan-jalan dimana –mungkin- saja ada orang yang masih ingin menikmati sisa indah malam natal. Karena Kabukichou disaat musim dingin, terasa menyenangkan untuk dinikmati dengan berjalan kaki pastinya. Tapi apakah pagi indah ini juga ikut dirasakan si pemimpin Yorozuya? Mustahil.

Pria berambut keriting itu bahkan masih meringkuk di futonnya dan masih menyelami mimpi. Kenyataan dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur semalam dengan memikirkan banyak hal tentang hal si Ratu Yato dan juga memikirkan gadis yang dirindukannya, membuat pria ini masih asyik tidur di futonnya sekarang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!"

Suara sapaan pagi khas Shinpachi terdengar dari arah pintu masuk Yorozuya. Gintoki bahkan tidak terbangun sedikitpun mendengar suara setengah teriakan milik Shinpachi itu. Bahkan saat Shinpachi membuka pintu geser tempat pemimpinnya itu tidur pun, Gintoki masih tidak bangun juga. Shinpachi yang sudah terbiasa melihat kebiasaan buruk pria ini, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi begini. apa pria tidak berguna ini kembali mabuk tadi malam dan terlambat bangun sekarang?"

Membangunkan pria malas ini tidak bisa dengan menggunakan suara biasa yang dikeluarkan melalui tenggorokan seperti membangunkan orang pada umumnya. Ini harus dengan suara yang dikeluarkan dari perut dengan sedikit tekanan didalamnya.

Ditariknya dalam-dalam nafasnya memenuhi rongga perutnya. Ia yakin suara ini pasti bisa membangunkannya.

"GIN-SAN, CEPAT BANGUN!"

Seperti yang diharapkan, mata ruby milik pria itu terbuka dan menatap tajam dengan arti 'aku baru tidur selama 5 jam dan kau berani mengganggu waktu tidurku?' kepada orang yang sudah berani membangunkannya di pagi hari ini.

"Oi Patsuan, kau tahu aku tadi malam tidur jam berapa?"

"Gin-san, kau tidak bisa tidur terus kan? Bukankah setiap pagi kau tidak terlambat menonton acara kesukaanmu nona peramal cuaca Ketsuno Ana?"

"Cih.. aku tidak lagi menonton acara itu. Hatiku tidak lagi tertambat untuk Ketsuno Ana." Gintoki menatap acuh dan kembali menutup kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Ah aku juga tidak begitu peduli tentang itu. Persediaan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Kau seharusnya belanja Gin-san."

"Berisik kau. Pergilah berbelanja sendiri sana. Kau kan rajin."

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Kudengar ada promosi susu strawberry besar-besaran di swalayan sudut kota."

"Susu strawberry?" Gintoki sudah berjingkat dengan memposisikan badannya duduk dan mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Shinpachi. Susu strawberry adalah sesuatu yang paling disukainya. Wajar jika mendengar kata itu, ia akan antusias.

Bahkan melihat Gintoki yang begitu antusias, rasanyya ingin sekali Shinpachi tertawa. Tapi demi pria ini yang dengan sukarela keluar berbelanja di musim dingin ini, ia inin mengkonfrontasi dirinya untuk keluar berbelanja.

"Itu benar. Dan Jika aku yang pergi, aku tidak akan membelinya kan? Aku tidak suka susu strawberry sih. Hahaha."

"Yosh biar aku yang pergi. Aku akan bersiap dalam waktu 10 menit."

Gintoki segera berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Bahkan melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan milik Gintoki, Shinpchi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sampai kapan juga manusia itu bisa berhenti dari kebiasaan meminum susu strawberry seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan baju khas dan slayer merahnya, Gintoki berjalan menuju swalayan yang dikatakan oleh Shinpachi tadi. Tujuan sebenarnya pergi ke swalayan itu hanya untuk membeli susu strawberry kesukaannya. Tapi karena Shinpachi mengomel padanya untuk sekaligus berbelanja bahan makanan yang lainnya, akhirnya ia juga akan sekalian berbelanja nanti.

"Sakata-san?"

Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya dan berputar melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

Kaori tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Gadis yang menggunakan baju cheongsam lengan panjang berwarna pink dengan celana tiga perempat berwarna putih dan juga sepatu boot berwarna coklat dengan bulu dipangkalnya itu terlihat begitu manis sekali. Bahkan slayer senada dengan warna bajunya dan juga payung berwarna merah khas Yato yang ia gunakan, menambah kesan yang lebih manis lagi baginya. Gintoki bahkan tidak berkedip melihat dandanan gadis cantik ini. Walaupun kemunculan gadis ini tadi malam juga terlihat cantik bahkan terkesan seksi, tapi tampilan dikala pagi hari pun juga tidak kalah terlihat cantiknya. Bahkan terlihat lebih anggun bagi ratu Yato ini. Gintoki benar-benar dibuat terpaku melihatnya.

"Sakata-san? Apa ada yang salah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Gintoki kembali dari lamunannya. Tapi tetap saja wajahnya yang bersemu merah karena terpesona oleh sosok Kaori pagi ini, membuat dirinya canggung menatap gadis ini.

"O-Oh tidak. kau rupanya. apa kau mau ke suatu tempat?"

"Ah tidak. aku hanya berjalan-jalan menikmati kota Edo di pagi hari. Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat juga?"

"Ya. Aku ingin membeli bahan makanan yang sudah habis di swalayan dekat sini."

"Wah! Sepertinya asyik. Aku boleh ikut menemani?"

"H-Hah? Bukankah kau bilang, kau ingin berjalan-jalan menikmati kota Edo tadi?"

"Ke swalayan juga merupakan agenda jalan-jalan kan? Ayo kita pergi."

"E-Eh T-Tunggu dulu."

Dengan menarik lengan Gintoki, Kaori membawa pria itu menuju tempat yang di tuju Gintoki. Dan begitulah cara gadis cantik itu memulai harinya dengan pemimpin Yorozuya ini.

.

.

.

.

Mengikuti langkah ceria gadis itu mendorong trolly yang penuh dengan berbagai kebutuhan pokok di rumahnya, Gintoki mengawasi tingkah yang terkesan begitu menyenangkan bagi gadis berambut hitam itu. Bahkan ia sesekali juga akan bertanya 'Apa di rumahmu ada bahan ini?' dengan nadanya yang terdengar begitu senang. Gintoki sendiri hanya menjawab dengan nada seadaanya saja.

Jujur ia tidak begitu menikmati acara berbelanja dengan gadis ini. Apalagi jika ini masih di pagi hari. Ia masih memikirkan tentang gadis ini adalah seorang ratu Yato, ya 'Ratu Yato' yang pasti memimpin pasukan kelompoknya. Apalagi tadi malam ia mengatakan tentang Komandan Kamui. Dia pasti benar-benar pemimpin klan Yato kan? Ia tidak mau terlibat hal yang tidak jelas pastinya.

"Sakata-san, kau bilang tadi kau ingin membeli sesuatu. Susu strawberry bukan?"

"Oh. Benar. aku akan mencari dulu."

"Ehm. Baiklah. Aku masih akan mencari bahan masakan yang lain dulu."

Gadis itu sudah pergi dari hadapanya dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh belanjaan. Entah kenapa dia berpikir 'apa dia akan membuat sebuah pesta malam ini?' dengan melihat trolly itu. Tidak peduli dengan pemikiran itu, Gintoki melanjutkan mencari barang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Dan bingo. disudut swalayan itu, ia menemukan tumpukan karton susu strawberry yang ia cari.

"Akhirnya, ketemu juga."

Mata ruby itu terlihat begitu senang dengan tumpukan karton susu yang ia gemari. Yang dikatakan Shinpachi ternyata benar. sedang ada promosi dengan harga yang murah untuk susu strawberry ini. Apalagi jika ia membeli susu 2 karton, ia akan mendapatkan gratis 2 karton lagi. Bukankah ini termasuk keberuntungannya?

"Aku akan membeli 6 karton dan aku akan mendapat gratis 6 karton lagi. Lumayan untuk persediaan 1 bulan."

Dengan perasaan senangnya, ia mengambil 12 karton susu strawberry. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir jika ia mengambil sebanyak itu, ia pasti akan diomeli Shinpachi dan ia akan bingung meletakkan 12 karton susu itu dimana.

Tapi sesaat ia mengambil karton susu tersebut, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pandangannya. Di seberang tempatnya berada, siluet seorang gadis dengan menggunakan dress cheongsam berwarna merah tertangkap oleh matanya. Gadis yang terlihat seperti gadis yang ia kenal itu begitu terlihat sangat familiar baginya. Tapi apakah benar?

"Kagura?"

Gadis itu bahkan rambutnya juga berwarna sama dengan Kagura dan caranya berjalan juga sama. Tidak diragukan lagi, itu pasti memang Kagura. gadis itu terus berjalan menjauh dari arahnya dan Gintoki tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia berlari dan mencoba menyapa gadis yang ia rindukan itu. Begitu tepat dibelakangnya, Gintoki dapat mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Walaupun aroma ini berbeda dengan wangi yang ia kenal dari tubuh Kagura, tapi ia tetap yakin jika ini adalah gadis yang selama ini ia rindukan sosoknya.

"Ka-Kagura kau sudah kem-"

"E-Eh?"

Gadis yang ditepuk pundaknya itu, terkaget melihat ada orang yang tidak ia kenal menyapanya. Ternyata gadis itu bukanlah Kagura. Rupanya saja yang mirip.

"A-Ano maafkan aku. Kukira kau tadi orang yang kukenal. Aku minta maaf." Gintoki merasa canggung dan menggarukkan kepalanya salah tingkah. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri dengan mengatakan gadis itu Kagura.

"T-Tidak apa-apa."

"A-Ano maaf jika aku tidak sopan, apa.. kau juga dari klan Yato?"

"Klan Yato? Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku hanya pelayan dari restoran Cina di dekat sini."

"O-Oh begitu rupanya. aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu. Kau benar-benar mirip kenalan ku dan kukira kau memang dia."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, tuan. Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke restoran kami. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau mampir kesana."

"Baiklah. Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir kesana. Terima kasih atas undangannya, nona."

Gintoki dan gadis itu saling berbalas senyum satu sama lain menghilangkan rasa canggung yang tadi masih terasa. sedangkan dua manusia itu tidak tahu jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dari jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dan bahkan… wajah 'nya' terkesan menyeramkan hanya dilihat oleh orang yang lewat.

.

.

.

.

"Ah itu dia. Sakata-san, kemana saja kau? Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana dari tadi."

Gintoki melihat Kaori yang setengah berlari mendorong trolly dengan begitu banyak terisi penuh oleh berbagai macam barang.

"Oi, kenapa kau beli barang sebanyak ini? Aku tidak punya banyak uang." Ujar Gintoki mengernyitkan dahinya melihat barang-barang itu. Uanganya bahkan hanya cukup membeli beberapa bahan saja selain susu strawberry.

"Kalau soal itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan membayarnya."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Hem… sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin merayakan pesta kedatanganku dengan cara tradisional. Tapi karena malam ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja, jadi aku akan mengadakannya besok dengan pesta nabe seperti yang dikatakan Otae-chan di rumahnya."

"Pesta nabe? Itu terlalu sederhana. Setidaknya sediakan sushi dan juga sashimi untuk pendampingnya kan?"

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti akan kuminta Mutsu-chan membelikan ikan beberapa box khusus untukmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ah bagus itu. Beberapa b- Tu-Tunggu? B-Box?"

"Sekarang ayo kita membayarnya. Setelah ini temani aku memesan beberapa kue untuk kubagikan kepada beberapa pelanggan dan juga untuk acara besok."

"O-Oi tunggu dulu."

Tidak menghiraukan teriakan Gintoki, Kaori hanya berjalan menjauh menuju kasir. Gintoki merasa hari ini benar-benar hari terberat baginya. Sepertinya berurusan dengan Ratu Yato ini memang tidak mudah.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang. Setelah dari pagi hingga sore sekitar pukul 3 Gintoki diseret kesana-kemari oleh Kaori, ia sekarang harus mengiyakan permintaan Kaori yang memintanya datang ke club sebagai pelanggannya. Gadis itu mengatakan ingin melayani orang terkuat di Kabukichou atau bahkan kota Edo ini dengan full service. Laki-laki manapun yang mendengarnya, pasti akan sangat senang jika dilayani gadis secantik Kaori. Tapi tidak dengan Gintoki, wajah lesunya bahkan terlihat menggambarkan jika ia sedang tidak mau.

"Semangatlah, Gin-san. Anggap saja kau sebagai perwakilan bumi untuk menemani orang penting seperti Kaori-san."

"Perwakilan bumi kau bilang? Aku bahkan seperti pembantu baginya. Bayangkan saja, selain menyuruh membawakan barang belanjaan, dia juga mengajakku berkeliling hanya untuk memesan kue. Belum lagi yang ia cari, tidak ada di satu tempat saja. Itu seperti neraka bagiku."

"A-Ahahaha.. aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Shinpachi hanya tertawa garing mendengar curahan hati pria berambut silver itu.

Begitu sampai di smile club, Gintoki dan Shinpachi disambut oleh dua pelayan yang membungkukkan badannya. Begitu Gintoki mengatakan bahwa ia kemari atas undangan pribadi, salah satu pelayan mengantarkan Gintoki ke tempat gadis itu.

Di meja yang tidak jauh dari mereka, sudah menunggu seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan menggunakan dress cheongsam berwarna putihnya duduk dengan anggunnya di kursi dengan kiseru* yang dipegangnya di tangan kanan.

Melihat kedatangan kedua pria dihadapannya, Kaori berdiri dari kursinya.

"Oh~ kalian sudah datang rupanya. duduklah disini. Aku akan melayani kalian dengan minum bersama."

Melihat sosok gadis itu yang terlihat berbeda dari kemarin dan hari ini, dua orang yang terdiam itu menatap apa yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan tidak percaya.

"S-Shinpachi, a-aku seperti pernah melihat gaya gadis itu."

"A-Ah kau benar, Gin-san. Aku juga pernah melihatnya."

Sementara Kaori memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membawakan beberapa sake dan bir ke meja permintaannya, dua orang pria itu saling berbisik berbicara tentang penampilan Kaori.

"Itu kau tahu, bukankah itu terlihat seperti Tsukuyo? Apa dia meniru gaya Tsukuyo?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku benar-benar dibuat terkejut tadi."

"Apa dia memulai invasinya di bumi dengan memilih Yoshiwara terlebih dahulu? Apa Kabukichou akan dipilihnya terakhir?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin dia memulai perjanjian damai dengan Tsukuyo-san terlebih dahulu. Ini gawat."

"Maaf menunggu." Kaori datang dan duduk di sebelah Gintoki. Melihat gadis itu yang memilih duduk di sebelahnya, membuat Gintoki agak sedikit kaget dan terperanjat tadi.

"Aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kalian. Tunggu ya."

Kaori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum manis pada kedua pria itu. Dan pria mana yang tidak tersipu malu jika diberikan ekspresi manis seperti itu? Gintoki yang ada di sampingnya saja memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain agar gadis itu tidak melihatnya tersipu. Beda lagi dengan Shinpachi yang bergumam senang dirinya mendapat ekspresi seperti itu dari gadis secantik Kaori.

Seorang pelayan membawa kereta makanan dengan begitu banyak berbagai macam hidangan yang mewah.

"I-Ini… Oi, aku tidak akan sanggup membayarnya jika yang kau pesan makanan semahal ini. Kau mau membunuhku?" Omel Gintoki horror melihat hidangan yang sudah disajikan di meja.

Jelas saja horror jika yang dikeluarkan makanan semacam lobster dengan makanan-makanan mahal lainnya. jangankan membeli makanan ini, untuk membayar sewa rumah saja ia sering menunggak.

"Ah semua ini aku yang membayar, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Anggap saja ini pesta mewah khusus bagi Yorozuya untuk merayakan kedatanganku ke bumi. Makanlah jangan sungkan."

"Tu-Tunggu. Kau bilang besok ada pesta, kenapa sekarang juga ada? Apa kau seorang penggila pesta?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang jika besok pesta nabe dan sebagainya? Hari ini adalah pesta dengan tema kemewahan. Ini sudah biasa di klan ku."

"O-Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, akan kunikmati."

"Ya, nikmatilah. Aku akan memanggil Otae-chan dan yang lainnya."

Lagi-lagi Gintoki memang tidak bisa membantahnya. Entah kenapa karisma dari gadis ini memang karisma seorang ratu yang tidak bisa dibantah. Tapi jika membantah berarti diinya tidak bisa menikmati makanan mewah dan gratis dan bukankah itu sia-sia namanya? Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali, dan ia harus memanfaatkannya kan?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kabukichou 31 Desember

Mari melompat ke tanggal ini dan kita tinggalkan bagaimana pesta nabe itu terjadi di kediaman keluarga Shimura atau rumah Shinpachi. Eh? Kalian penasaran? Ingin diceritakan bagaimana pesta nabe itu berlangsung? Ohh tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Gintoki dan yang lainnya dengan Kaori sebagai penggagas ide pesta itu hanya melakukan pesta nabe di malam harinya dengan kehadiran Sakamoto dan Mutsu yang membawa beberapa box ikan sesuai permintaan Kaori. Dan karena Gintoki yang meminta sashimi, sushi, dan lainnya, akhirnya Kaori memaksa pria itu untuk memakannya sampai habis. Gintoki sampai mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda dirinya menyerah menghabiskan semua itu.

Hah? Hari selain pesta nabe itu? Apa yang terjadi? Hem… Yorozuya bekerja seperti biasa dengan hanya Gintoki dan Shinpachi. Sedangkan si Ratu Yato pergi ke planetnya berasal untuk menemui seseorang disana. makanya tidak ada kejadian spesial untuk si Shiroyasha.

Eh? 'Bukankah ini cerita tentang Gintoki dan Kagura, tapi kenapa Kagura tidak muncul?' bukankah sudah jelas jika Kagura sedang melakukan perjalanan ke planet yang jauh bersama papinya dan tidak bisa mengirim surat? Itu benar kan?

'Kapan Kagura muncul?' Ohh.. kalian akan tahu nanti kapan gadis manis itu akan muncul.

Oleh karena itu, mari kita kembali ke cerita.

Kaori melihat pelakat yang ada di depannya. Yorozuya Gin-chan, sebuah pelakat yang terpampang itu merupakan tujuannya berjalan-jalan di distrik Kabuki ini. Ia memantapkan hatinya ingin bertemu dengan pemimpin Yorozuya itu. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya hari ini.

"Dia pasti akan terkejut saat aku ke tempatnya tanpa memberitahu dulu." Gadis itu tersenyum simpul dan segera menaiki tangga menuju rumah Gintoki.

Kaori membunyikan bel pintu Yorozuya. Sekali tidak ada sambutan, dua kali tidak ada sambutan lagi, tiga kali tidak juga ada yang menyahut.

"Apa orang itu tidak ada di rumah? Sayang sekali."

Kekecewaan muncul di hati gadis ini. Dengan membawa bahan makanan kare di tangannya, ia berharap jika ia bisa memasakkan kare untuk Gintoki sebagai makan siangnya. Ternyata ia tidak ada di rumah. Tapi memang dirinya tidak mau menyerah, tangannya masih mencoba untuk menggeser pintu rumah itu. Berharap pintunya tidak di kunci.

"Eh? Pintunya… memang tidak di kunci?"

Pintu kediaman Yorozuya ternyata tidak di kunci. Mengetahui hal ini, membuat senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mengagetkan dia dengan memasakkan kare untuknya kan? Jadi.. maaf mengganggu."

Gadis itu memasuki kediaman Yorozuya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan kebaikan saja pada orang itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya juga untuk membuat masakan kan?

.

.

.

.

Gintoki berjalan menaiki tangga rumahnya dengan menggerutu. Setelah tadi pagi ia pulang dari acara minum-minumnya, ia mendapatkan panggilan dari Otose untuk memperbaiki pipa saluran airnya. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika dirinya dipanggil bahkan hanya untuk menceboki pantat nenek tua itu saja. Yang menjadi masalah adalah setiap dirinya dipanggil dan menyelesaikan tugasnya, pasti ia tidak akan mendapat apapun. Yahh memang sih ia tidak mengharapkan uang dari nenek itu, tapi setidaknya biarkan uang sewa rumahnya terbayar lunas walau hanya satu bulan.

"Cihh.. dasar nenek pelit. Kikir sekali dia. Bagaimana jika kudoakan tumbuh banyak keriput diwajah peyotnya? Sudah hampir 1 abad saja terlalu kikir." Gerutunya masih dengan menjelek-jelekan keburukan nenek Otose.

"Tapi jika dipikir, aku hari ini akan mendapat pekerjaan di Takamagahara menjadi host penolong dari yang mengharapkan pertolongan dan pertolongan yang diinginkan dari yang ingin ditolong karena ada tamu penting malam ini. Aku pasti akan banyak mendapatkan uang nanti. Hahaha."

Lagi-lagi pria ini menghayal tentang hal yang konyol. Ia memang menyukai sesuatu yang berbau seperti 'penghasilan banyak' jika berbicara tentang pekerjaan. Ya mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang bisa dilakukan seorang penunggak sewa rumah di Kabukichou.

Gintoki sejenak menghentikan langkahnya di tangga terakhir saat mendengar suara gaduh di dalam rumahnya. suara gaduh seperti barang jatuh terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Apa itu suara yang dibuat oleh Shinpachi? Tidak, tidak. Shinpachi bilang hari ini ia libur karena akan membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang. Dia bilang jika dirinya akan kembali saat malam nanti. jadi ia tidak mungkin ada disini sekarang. Chaterine? Untuk apa wanita itu ke rumahnya? apa dia ingin mengambil sesuatu sebagai jaminan agar Gintoki segera membayar uang sewa rumah? Ah tidak mungkin juga. Tidak ada barang berharga di rumahnya. apa itu..

"Maling?"

Walaupun Chaterine juga mantan seorang pencuri dan kenyataan memang di rumahnya tidak memiliki barang berharga, tapi bisa saja itu maling yang lain. Gintoki mengartikan maling melalui banyak makna bisa si 'Stalker' itu atau bisa saja orang yang seenaknya 'menumpang' tanpa diketahui dan selalu mengambil isi di kulkasnya. Hanya saja, mana dari kedua itu yang benar.

Gintoki mengendap-endap, membuka pintu perlahan, dan memasuki rumahnya. pedang kayu nya juga sudah siap di tangan dan siap memukul habis-habisan si 'maling' itu. Maling itu tidak menyadari dirinya masuk kedalam rumah dan mengendap untuk memergoki orang kurang ajar itu. Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya. maling itu tidak ada di kamar mandinya. Berarti ia ada di dapur. Tapi, maling mana yang mencari barang di dapur?

Mengendap, mengendap. Ia berjalan menuju dapur nya. Matanya menemukan seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sedang membelakanginya. Karena pencahayaan yang kurang bagus, ia jadi tidak begitu melihat jelas siapa dia. Tapi, kurang ajar juga maling ini membuat berantakan dapurnya dengan segala perabotan yang berserakan. Ia harus memberinya pelajaran. Diacungkannya pedang kayunya ke kepala orang itu.

"Oi, siapa kau?! Seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang."

Orang itu terdiam merasakan sebuah pedang berada tepat di belakang kepalanya. Hingga akhirnya dengan gesit ia maju, berbalik, dan menggenggam pedang itu dengan gerakan kilat. Gintoki bahkan dibuat terkejut saat orang itu bergerak dengan cepat dan memegang pedangnya. Dapat ia rasakan orang itu mencengkram pedangnya kuat dan Gintoki tidak bisa menarik kembali pedangnya.

' _Kuat sekali cengkramannya pada pedangku. Siapa orang ini?'_ Batinnya merasakan pedangnya semakin dicengkram kuat oleh orang itu.

"Hoo.. begini rupanya laki-laki di bumi memperlakukan seorang perempuan ya? Apalagi.. seorang perempuan dari klan Yato."

"Yato?"

Samar-samar Gintoki mengenal suara itu. Namun sebelum ia menyadari, orang itu menarik pedang ke arahnya dan membuat dirinya menyentuh tubuh orang itu. Wangi tubuhnya bahkan membuat dirinya bergidik. Entah saking bodohnya atau apa, dia baru menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Konnichiwa, Sakata-san." Dengan setengah berbisik, gadis itu juga memberikan senyum seringainya pada Gintoki.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria bersurai silver dihadapannya. Gintoki bahkan tidak menjawabnya dan hanya berkedip memandangi gadis dihadapannya.

"A-Ah Kon-Konnichiwa. A-Ano Kaori-san.."

"Kaori-chan juga tidak apa-apa."

Gintoki dibuat ngeri oleh tatapan tajam gadis itu dan juga seringainya. Ini bukan seperti Kaori yang ia kenal.

"B-Baiklah. Kaori-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan sedang apa kau di rumahku?"

"Hem? Aku ingin memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Apa ada yang salah?"

"O-Oh oke. Tapi… apa boleh rangkulamu ini kau lepas? Kekuatanmu hampir mencekikku."

"Maaf, maaf. Hehehe."

Gintoki memegang tengkuk lehernya dan merasakan sedikit rasa sakit disana. entah kenapa tatapan gadis itu dengan rangkulannya ini terasa seperti ia ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dan yang lebih membuat Gintoki kaget adalah tentang betapa cepatnya gadis itu meraih pedangnya dan menarik kearahnya. Itu kejadian yang berdurasi kurang lebih 3 detik jika dihitung. Belum lagi kekuatannya yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Inikah kemampuan yang dimiliki Ratu Yato?

"Sakata-san, aku tadi mencari panci yang bisa kugunakan tapi tidak ketemu. Apa kau bisa membantuku mencarikannya?"

Gintoki kembali dari lamunanya dan menatap gadis itu yang tengah kebingungan mencari peralatan memasak. Semua peralatan itu memang Shinpachi yang mengurusnya. Gintoki jarang sekali memakai peralatan yang seperti itu. Dan sudah lama juga ia tidak memakainya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Gintoki membantu mencarikan peralatan yang diminta gadis itu. Kurang dari 1 menit, Ia menemukan panci yang di maksud dan memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Ini kan yang kau cari?"

"Uwahh.. terima kasih." Gadis itu berteriak gembira menerima panci yang ditemukan Gintoki.

"Sekarang tunggulah di kursi dan aku akan membawakanmu kare." Dengan masih tersenyum gadis itu menyuruh Gintoki menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum, wajah Gintoki bersemu merah. Senyum gadis itu benar-benar manis dan bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya salah tingkah. Termasuk Gintoki. Pria itu menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lain mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang tersipu. Shiroyasha ini bisa tersipu juga ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit Gintoki menunggu dengan gusar, Kaori datang dengan nampan yang berisi 2 piring kare.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sakata-san. Kare untukmu sudah siap."

"A-Ah terima kasih."

Kaori meletakkan kare milik Gintoki di depannya. Tapi ada hal yang mengganggu mata Gintoki. Terdapat banyak goresan luka di jari mulusnya, memar di kening, dan matanya yang membengkak entah karena apa. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan gadis ini?

"Kaori-chan, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa, Sakata-san?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan anggota badan mu? Apa.. kau melakukan atraksi di dapur?"

Kaori menyadari beberapa jarinya yang diamati oleh lelaki dihadapannya dan menyembunyikan jari-jarinya di belakang tubuh.

"I-Ini bukan masalah. A-Aku hanya mencoba melakukan sesuatu tapi ternyata aku seperti ini. Jangan khawatir. Klan yato mempunyai kemampuan untuk menye-"

"Intinya tubuhmu butuh di obati, nona Kaori. Duduklah di sebelahku dan ku obati lukamu."

Gintoki berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengambilkan kotak P3K yang ada di kamarnya. Setelah mengambil kotak tersebut, Gintoki kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan Kaori yang duduk terdiam di sampingnya. Melihat gadis itu yang hanya diam seperti ini, ingin rasanya tertawa. Apa ratu yato ini tidak ingin dirinya terlihat lemah di mata orang lain sehingga dia terdiam?

"Sekarang perlihatkan tanganmu."

"Tidak mau."

"Jika kau tidak mau memperlihatkan tanganmu, bagaimana aku bisa mengobatinya?

"Tidak usah diobati. Kubilang ini akan segera sembuh." Gadis itu membelakangi Gintoki dan menyembunyikan tangannya dengan tubuhnya.

Gintoki tersenyum sekarang. Ternyata memang harga diri gadis ini tinggi juga. Tapi walaupun begitu, sakit tetaplah sakit. Jadi kasihan kan jika tidak segera di obati.

Dengan berjongkok dihadapannya, Gintoki menatap gadis itu dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kalau aku seperti ini apa kau mau mengulurkan tanganmu untuk diobati, Kaori-sama?"

Kaori bahkan tidak bisa berdebat dengan Gintoki dan hanya terdiam menuruti perkataannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka.

"Setinggi itukah harga dirimu, nona?"

"Ku-Kutarik lagi tanganku jika kau berkomentar seperti itu."

Gintoki tidak menjawabnya dan hanya sibuk mengobati luka-luka di tangan gadis itu.

"Ne Sakata-san, aku tadi berkeliling rumahmu sebelum kau datang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemukan fotomu, Shinpachi-san, dan juga seorang gadis berpakaian Cina yang sama denganku. Gadis itu siapa?"

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Belum."

"Dia dari klan yang sama denganmu, klan Yato. Dia adalah putri dari Umibozu."

"Ohh.. putri dari pemburu alien terhebat ternyata. Lalu, apa hubungan gadis itu denganmu? Kalian terlihat intens."

Sejenak Gintoki menghentikan gerakannya membalut jari-jari Kaori dan menatapnya. Setelah itu dilanjutkannya kembali.

"Dulu memang kami hanya rekan kerja saja. Dia juga sempat tinggal disini beberapa tahun. Yaa… bisa dibilang Kami sudah seperti satu keluarga "

"Kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan yang begitu frontal dari gadis itu lagi-lagi membuat gerakannya terhenti. Kali ini matanya yang menatap Kaori terlihat begitu serius. Setelahnya, senyum simpul disunggingkan oleh Gintoki.

"Ah! Begitulah. Sayang dia belum menjawab pernyataanku."

"Kenapa tidak dijawab? Bukankah dia mencintaimu juga?"

"Entahlah. Saat itu aku tidak bisa menebak ekspresi wajahnya. Dan oi, kenapa kita membicarakan hal ini? Aku kan hanya ingin me-"

"Jika aku menjadi dirinya, akan kujawab 'Ya'."

"E-Eh?"

"Tentu saja begitu banyak pertimbangan kenapa aku bisa mengatakan itu."

Gintoki terdiam dan menyimak perkataan gadis itu.

"Alasanku adalah karena kau adalah pria yang baik dan menyenangkan."

"Hanya itu saja? Lalu sekarang aku akan bertanya padamu, bagaimana cara dia menjawab pernyataan ku tadi jika kau menjadi dirinya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Ehm."

Sementara Gintoki masih duduk dan mengamati gadis dihadapannya, Kaori berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan kesisi kiri Gintoki. Gintoki bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis ini.

"Sakata-san. Jika kau bertanya padaku tentang hal itu, mungkin.. aku akan seperti ini."

Kaori mendekatkan dirinya pada laki-laki bersurai silver itu dan berjongkok. Setelahnya hanya dalam hitungan waktu yang singkat, gadis itu sudah mengecup bibir Gintoki. 3 detik saja dan Kaori melepas ciumannya itu dari mulut pria dihadapannya. Melihat laki-laki itu membeku ditempat dengan mata yang membelalak dan masih tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun, melihatnya, Kaori sampai tersenyum gemas.

"Manis sekali reaksimu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Makanlah kare itu dan jangan sampai tidak. Sampai jumpa."

Kaori segera melenggang pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Gintoki sadar dari lamunanya. Dan yang mendapatkan ciuman itu sudah sadar dari lamunan dan memegang bibirnya itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Bibirku tidak lagi suci sebelum disentuh bibir Kagura."

Heisshh… ah sudahlah. Dasar tuan Shiroyasha.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Gin-san? ne Gin-san? Ck, Gin-san!"

Gintoki tersadar dari lamunan saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh Shinpachi.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah meja 4 sedari tadi memanggilmu?"

"Oh benarkah?"

"Geez.. dasar. Biar aku saja yang melayani."

Shinpachi berlari ke meja 4 yang sedari tadi mengacungkan tangannya pada Gintoki.

Malam tahun baru merupakan malam yang ramai di Takamagahara. Demi merayakan pesta tahun baru itu, klub ini buka 24 jam demi memeriahkan malam istimewa tersebut. saking ramainya, meja-meja disetiap klub sudah penuh dengan para pelanggan dengan host pilihan mereka. Kyoshiro sebagai pemilik klub tentu saja ikut membantu juga. Dan karena kekurangan host itulah, Gintoki dan Shinpachi dimintai tolong untuk ikut membantu.

Eh? Bukankah ada tamu spesial malam ini? Tamu tersebut dijadwalkan akan tiba pukul 10 dengan rombongannya. Saat tamu itu tiba, Takamagahara sepenuhnya milik tamu tersebut. oleh karena itu, sekarang adalah waktu bagi para pelanggan biasa saja.

"Ano Sakata-san, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Kyoshiro yang sedari tadi melihat pemimpin yorozuya itu melamun, menghampirinya dan mencoba menanyakan ada apa dengan pria ini.

"Kyoshiro-san, kau pernah dicium oleh seseorang?"

Pertanyaan frontal yang dilontarkan pemimpin Yorozuya itu, membuat Kyoshiro terperanjat.

"A-Are? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Apa.. ada yang terjadi?"

"Tidak. hanya saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kagura saat dia pulang."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kyoshiro-kun, cepatlah kemari."

Sebelum Kyoshiro mendapatkan jawaban dari Gintoki, beberapa pelanggan di meja 9 sudah memanggilnya. Kyoshiro tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada para pelanggan tersebut.

"A-Ah aku kesana. Sakata-san, nanti kita lanjutkan."

Kyoshiro menghampiri pelanggannya yang sudah menunggu. Sekarang? tinggal lah manusia berambut silver disini sendiri mengawasi para host sibuk melayani pelanggan mereka, oh termasuk host dadakan Shinpachi pastinya.

Jam terus berputar. Dan sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam dan ini waktunya persiapan untuk tamu VVIP yang sudah memesan seluruh club hari ini. Para pelanggan yang sudah di informasikan bahwa club akan ditutup pukul 9, segera meninggalkan club untuk memberikan waktu membersihkan tempat dan juga mempersiapkan persiapan penyambutan.

Dan disinilah mereka –para host- berada untuk menyambut tamu tersebut. tapi sebelum itu, Kyoshiro memberikan pengarahan pada para host nya tentang apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Baiklah semuanya, di malam tahun baru ini aku minta maaf karena kalian harus menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan ini dengan melayani tamu spesial kita hari ini."

"Ano Kyoshiro-san, apa tamu kita ini Yagami-san?" Shinpachi mewakili yang lainnya bertanya pada pemilik club ini.

"Bukan. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah orang penting yang berasal dari planet lain."

"Oh. Lalu apa yang harus aku dan Gin-san lakukan?"

"Shinpachi-kun bersama host yang lain bisa menjadi pen-support, melayani teman-teman dari tamu spesial yang lain. sedangkan aku dan Sakata-san yang akan melayani tamu spesial itu."

"Ha?"

"Kau tidak dengar, Sakata-san? Aku dan kau akan menjadi host yang melayani tamu spesial itu."

"H-Ha?! Tu-Tunggu dulu. Kenapa harus a-"

"Oke sekarang silahkan kalian mempersiapkan diri. 15 menit lagi tamu akan tiba."

Tidak mendengar komplain dari Gintoki, Kyoshiro bersama dengan Hachiro kaki tangannya begitu juga dengan para host yang lain meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersiap menyambut tamu yang akan segera tiba. Gintoki? Oh dia masih membeku di tempat karena perkataan Kyoshiro tadi. Perkataan pria tampan berambut kuning itu tadi sudah membuat pria bermata ruby itu tidak bisa mengatakan satu kata pun. Bahkan untuk protes pun, ia diabaikan. Berjuanglah, Shiroyasha.

.

.

.

.

Pintu klub Takamagahara terbuka lebar dan rombongan tamu VVIP itu memasuki klub tersebut. para host yang sudah menunggu di pintu masuk membungkukkan badan mereka.

"Selamat datang untuk kalian di Takamagahara, tempat untuk para malaikat cantik seperti kalian mengistirahatkan sayap kalian bersama para host terpilih kami." Kyoshiro sebagai pemilik menyambut para tamu nya dengan senyumannya.

Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan tampilannya yang begitu seksi membalas sambutan tersebut dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ah terima kasih. Kyoshiro-san bukan? Terima kasih atas sambutannya dan juga terima kasih karena sudah memperbolehkan kami menghabiskan malam tahun baru disini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk. Kami akan melayani kalian sepenuh hati."

Bagai tersambar petir, begitu Gintoki tahu saat pintu terbuka dan memunculkan wajah tamu VVIP yang menyewa tempat ini ia benar-benar dibuat shock. Gadis berambut hitam panjangnya yang tergerai, menggunakan dress cheong sam berwarna merah dengan belahan mencapai paha atasnya yang memperlihatkan kulit pucatnya, ditambah lagi sepatu high heels nya yang berwarna merah.

Belum lagi teman-temannya yang bisa dibilang terdiri dari para Hyakka yoshiwara dengan pemimpin mereka Tsukuyo, para host smile club dengan Otae sebagai leader mereka, Yagyuu kyubei, Sarutobi Ayame, membuat pesta ini dipenuhi oleh para monster Kabukichou. Tapi ada yang dirasa aneh oleh Gintoki.

"Ah.. kau mencari Saigou-san dan yang lainnya? mereka tidak bisa datang karena host mereka juga ramai. Mereka hanya titip salam saja pada Kyoshiro-san." Ujar Otae berjalan menghampiri Gintoki.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan esper?"

"Melihat dari wajahmu saja, aku juga sudah tahu Gintoki." Tsukuyo yang berada di dekat mereka menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki.

"Mengerikan sekali jika kalian bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan dari wajahku."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Tapi memang kenyataan wajahmu seperti bertanya 'dimana para banci itu?' yang terlalu mudah dibaca. Kau merindukan keramaian para banci itu, Gintoki?" Kyubei bertanya pada Gintoki dengan sedikit nada mengejek disana.

"Apa?! Kau mau selingkuh dariku, Gin-san?!" Sarutobi Ayame sudah berteriak tidak karuan menanggapi pertanyaan Kyubei tadi.

"Argh kalian, berhenti membicarakan hal itu. Terutama kau babi betina, diam kau."

Otae, Kyubei, dan Tsukuyo tertawa melihat emosi dari pria berambut silver itu. Sementara mereka sedang asyik bercanda, Kaori yang masih mendengar ocehan Kyoshiro mengawasi mereka yang jaraknya tidak jauh dengan tatapan seriusnya.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki gugup setengah mati sekarang. Bersama dengan Kyoshiro sebagai partner nya menemani tamu spesial ini, ia merasakan gugup luar biasa. Bukan karena dirinya tidak terbiasa mengobrol bersama dengan pelanggan, tapi yang membuat berbeda adalah tamunya kali ini. Gadis itu masih tertawa kecil menanggapi omongan Kyoshiro, sedangkan dirinya diibaratkan seperti kulit kacang yang diabaikan. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur gadis ini tidak mengajaknya berbicara tetapi mengajak Kyoshiro mengobrol. Jika gadis itu mengajaknya ngobrol, maka akan canggung sekali. Apalagi soal kejadian tadi siang di rumahnya. ia masih tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Kyoshiro-san, maaf mengganggu."

"Oh Hachiro, ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan."

"Ada apa?"

Hachiro membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kyoshiro. Gintoki bingung dengan apa yang terjadi karena wajah Hachiro terlihat serius sekali.

"Kaori-san, aku minta maaf sekali karena harus meninggalkanmu. ada urusan mendadak yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, Kyoshiro-san. Silahkan saja. Disini juga ada Sakata-san yang menemaniku."

"EHH?!"

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menyesal sekali meninggalkanmu di tengah-tengah pembicaraan kita. Lain kali kita bisa mengobrol lagi. Di 'Kondisi' yang tepat pastinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Gintoki mulai panik sekarang. Ditinggalkan dengan Ratu Yato, bukan sebuah pilihan baginya.

"Tu-Tunggu Kyoshiro-san. Kau mau meninggalkanku?!"

"Sakata-san, tolong layani Kaori-san dengan baik. Dia adalah tamu spesial kita, jadi kupercayakan padamu."

"A-Ano Kyoshiro-san?! Kyoshiro-san?!"

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan Gintoki, Kyoshiro ditemani kaki tangannya pergi dari sana dan menuju ke suatu tempat yang memanggilnya. Sekarang disinilah dua orang itu. Dengan Gintoki yang terlihat canggung dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, membuat suasana semakin terlihat kaku sekali di meja itu. Kaori melihat pria disampingnya yang menundukkan kepala dan terdiam. Melihat wajah canggung pria itu, membuatnya ingin tertawa sebenarnya karena lucu sekali wajah pria ini.

' _Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat ekspresi seperti ini?'_ Batin Kaori dengan tersenyum simpul memandangi wajah kebingungan pria disampingnya.

"Sakata-san."

"I-I-Iya?" Ujar Gintoki terperanjat kaget. Bersamanya, membuat jantung Shiroyasha ini selalu dibuat terkejut.

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang?" Kaori bertanya langsung ke point utamanya.

Pertanyaan itu, justru membuat Gintoki lebih gugup sekarang. "Ke-Ke-Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

Jantungnya lebih berdebar sekarang. Kenapa juga gadis ini bertanya tentang hal itu?

"Tidak. hanya bertanya saja. Oh ya, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu. Kau mau makan?"

Kaori membuka kotak kue di dekatnya yang tadi dia beli saat akan kemari. Gintoki dapat melihat kue dengan dihiasi buah strawberry disekelilingnya.

"Kau menyukai strawberry 'dari dulu' kan? Kupikir dengan membelikan kue ini, kau akan suka."

"Eh?"

Setelah memotong kue menjadi beberapa bagian, Kaori meletakkan kue di piring yang sudah disediakan pelayan tadi.

"Oke Sakata-san, ini kue milikmu dengan banyak strawberry. Aku sengaja memberikan yang banyak strawberrynya. Oh ada juga toping buah strawberry utuh dengan whipped cream yang banyak. Makanlah." Kaori memberikan bagian milik Gintoki.

Ia tidak bisa menolak walaupun dia ingin. Karena bisa saja jika menolak, seluruh ras Yato akan menyerang Edo nanti. Jadi mau tidak mau harus ia terima.

"Te-Terima kasih. Se-Selamat makan."

Gintoki menikmati kue yang diberikan gadis itu untuknya. Karena ia suka sekali dengan strawberry, jadi ia tidak akan berkomentar apapun saat memakannya. Bahkan saat memakan strawberry yang utuh pun, ia tidak akan peduli dengan creamnya yang akan belepotan kemana-mana.

Melihat laki-laki disampingnya memakan kue yang dibawakannya, Kaori tersenyum simpul. Dia sangat lahap sekali memakannya sampai terlihat seperti 'tidak akan kuberikan kue ku ini pada siapapun walaupun hanya sepotong' pada siiapapun. Ternyata memang kebiasaan laki-laki ini tidak berubah sejak dulu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis ini terkekeh pelan melihat pria disebelahnya ini.

"Sakata-san, krimnya tersisa di ujung bibirmu." Gadis itu masih terkekeh melihat krim yang tersisa di ujung bibir pria ini.

"A-Ah benarkah? Ma-Maaf."

Gintoki mencari tisu untuk menyeka krim yang ada di ujung bibirnya. Tapi dengan gesit, tangan gadis itu sudah menghentikan tangannya yang hendak meraih tisu.

"Tunggu Sakata-san. Biar aku saja."

Sebelum Gintoki menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaori, jari telunjuk Kaori sudah menyeka cream itu dan memakan cream nya.

"Manis sekali cream nya." Senyum gadis itu saat cream itu terasa di mulutnya.

Gintoki membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis ini. Jujur itu terlalu mendadak sekali Mulutnya sebenarnya ingin menyela perbuatan gadis ini. Tapi saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum, urung ia lakukan niatnya itu. Dan sekarang ia malah tersipu malu dan salah tingkah.

"Sakata-san?"

Kaori bingung melihat Gintoki yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Gintoki bahkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"A-Aku ke toilet dulu."

Gintoki meninggalkan Kaori dan berlari ke toilet. Kaori bahkan hanya melihat dengan bingung sosok Gintoki yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki terus menerus membasuhkan wajahnya dengan air yang mengucur di wastafel. Rambutnya pun sudah basah dengan air karena cipratan. Ini sudah 30 menit Gintoki berada di toilet. Ia merasa konyol sekarang. Hanya karena perlakuan manis dari gadis itu, ia merasakan degupan jantungnya yang terus menerus menggebu tidak berhenti.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan jantungku? Apa jantungku ini berkhianat karena perlakuan tidak biasa dari Kaori?" Gumamnya dengan menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Ia menatap kaca yang ada di depannya. Dengan gerakan pelan, kedua tangannya menepuk pipinya itu.

"Sadarlah Gintoki. Kau hanya menyukai Kagura bukan dia. Kau tidak boleh berkhianat. Kau hanya boleh menyukai Kagura. ya itu benar, hanya Kagura." Ujarnya mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Keyakinan penuhnya tentang perasaan sukanya pada Kagura, membuat ia sadar sekarang kalau dia memang hanya untuk gadis berambut vermillion itu. bukan gadis lain.

Setelah merasa tenang, ia akhirnya keluar dari toilet. Tapi yang menunggunya di luar toilet adalah seorang pelayan club.

"Sakata-san, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis berpakaian Cina."

"Eh? Kaori kah?"

"Bukan. Seorang gadis berambut vermillion."

Mendengar penuturan pelayan tersebut, Gintoki tertegun dan segera berlari menuju seseorang yang dikatakan oleh pelayan itu. Gadis berambut vermillion berpakaian Cina, sudah pasti itu Kagura. apa dia kesini tanpa memberitahu karena ingin memberikan kejutan?

Di depan pintu masuk, ada seorang gadis yang memang berpakaian cheong sam dan berambut vermillion yang berdiri membelakanginya. Kali ini pasti benar ini adalah Kagura.

"Kagura? Apa itu kau?"

Gadis itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan senyum simpulnya.

"Sayang sekali aku bukan orang yang anda tunggu, Tuan Sakata."

"O-Oh aku salah lagi. Kau rupanya, Fujiwara-san."

"Anda sepertinya kelihatan kecewa karena aku bukanlah gadis yang anda tunggu." Lagi gadis itu tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi pria berambut silver ini.

Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya gugup "Bu-Bukan begitu. A-Aku hanya merasa jika memang dia. Tapi ini kali kedua aku salah." Gintoki tertawa pelan memikirkan tentang dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya salah mengenali orang.

"Maafkan aku tuan. Oh astaga, ada apa dengan wajah dan rambut anda? Kenapa basah semua?" gadis itu segera mengambil sapu tangan di saku dress nya dan menyeka air yang masih menetes dari rambut silver pria itu.

"Oh ini? Aku tadi membasuh wajahku di toilet dan ya.. sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Terima kasih telah membantu menyekanya."

"Ini bukan apa-apa dengan pertolongan yang anda berikan tuan. Anda sudah menyelamatkan saya sebelumnya."

"Tidak. tidak apa-apa. Aku senang jika bisa membantu seorang gadis sepertimu."

"Apa anda sudah sembuh? Sebelumnya saya khawatir karena anda tidak sadar selama 2 hari di rumah saya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Fujiwara-san. Itu sudah biasa bagiku."

"Benarkah? Pasti itu sulit."

"Hahaha.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya-"

"Heee… menyenangkan sekali sepertinya pembicaraan ini, Sakata-san."

Gintoki dan gadis itu terperanjat mendengar seseorang yang berbicara tak jauh dari mereka. Mata ruby milik Gintoki menangkap sosok Kaori yang berdiri dengan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Jadi? 35 menit kau meninggalkan meja mu karena alasan pergi ke toilet dan ternyata kau pergi bersama gadis lain, begitu?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Kaori. A-Aku hanya-"

"Ah baiklah. Aku paham. Memang kau tidak akan pernah berubah sepertinya, Sakata-san. Percuma sepertinya. Dasar laki-laki pembohong." Kaori menatapnya sinis dan dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Tu-Tunggu, Kaori. Kaori!"

Tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Gintoki, Kaori sudah pergi menjauh dari club itu.

Kyoshiro ditemani Hachiro dan juga Shinpachi yang baru sampai karena mengikuti kemana perginya gadis itu, hanya melihat dalam diam. Sementara gadis bernama Fujiwara itu mulai paham dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"A-Ah maaf Tuan Sakata. Aku sepertinya sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu marah."

"Tidak apa-apa, Fujiwara-san. Sepertinya memang aku yang salah. Bisakah kita bertemu besok saja? Aku akan sangat berterima kasih sekali."

"Tentu saja, tuan. Aku permisi dulu."

Gadis bernama Fujiwara itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam perpisahan dan meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih terdiam di tempat. Kyoshiro yang melihat Gintoki terdiam di tempatnya dengan memandangi perginya Kaori, menghampiri pemimpin Yorozuya itu.

"Kau tidak mau mengejarnya?"

"Aku sudah berpikir, aku tidak akan mengejarnya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau memberikan harapan untuk Kaori. Yang kutunggu hanya Kagura."

Mendengar jawaban dari pemimpinnya ini, membuat Shinpachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sampai kapan pria ini sadar dengan siapa yang selama ini sudah bersamanya?

"Gin-san, aku tahu kalau kau adalah laki-laki yang tidak berguna dan payah. Tapi separah itukah sampai kau tidak sadar selama ini kau dengan siapa?"

"Maksudmu?" Gintoki mulai bingung dengan kata-kata yang disampaikan Shinpachi.

"Kyoshiro-san, bisakah kau jelaskan pada orang bodoh ini? Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya jika menjelaskan padanya."

"Ano Sakata-san, apa kau tidak sadar jika selama ini Kagura-san sudah bersamamu?"

"Ha?"

"Iya dia sudah bersamamu selama ini. Sebagai 'Ratu Yato'."

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti."

Kyoshiro tertawa garing melihat kebodohan pria berambut silver ini. Bahkan dengan kata-kata yang jelas saja ia tidak mengerti. Melihat Gintoki yang masih melihat Kyoshiro dan dirinya berulang kali demi mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Shinpachi benar-benar ingin menghajar pria ini. Kemana sebenarnya akal sehat pemimpinnya ini?

"Ano Gin-san, Kaori sebenarnya adalah Kagura. Kagura selama ini menyamar sebagai Kaori."

"Oh begitu rupa- EHHHH?!"

"Astaga kau baru sadar? Sekarang bukan waktunya kau kaget. kejar dia dan tanyakan alasannya. Dia benar-benar marah sekali tadi."

"Tu-Tunngu. I-Ini terlalu mendadak. D-Dan sudah pasti dia jauh sekarang. A-Aku harus mencari dimana?"

"Tenanglah, Gin-san. Aku yakin dia pasti tidak jauh dari sini. Kejarlah." Shinpachi memberi support dengan menepuk pundak Gintoki.

Setelahnya Gintoki hanya mengangguk dan mulai berlari mencari keberadaan gadis itu. ia bahkan tidak berhenti merutukki gadis itu. kenapa ia bisa melakukan semua ini?

.

.

.

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

.

.

.

Gintoki berlari menyusuri jalanan Kabukichou. Ia terus mencari dimana keberadaan gadis itu. sekali-kali ia akan menanyakan seseorang, apakah mereka melihat gadis itu berjalan disekitar sini. Ia benar-benar tidak menemukan Kagura di daerah Kabukichou ini. Hingga ia akhirnya berada di luar distrik dan berada di taman kota yang letaknya dekat dengan Kabukichou. Setelah ia tadi bertanya ke beberapa orang, mereka melihat ada seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam mengenakan dress pakaian khas cina berjalan menuju taman kota. Dan tidak salah lagi, itu pasti Kagura.

Dibawah lampu taman tepatnya sedang duduk di bangku taman kota, Gintoki dapat melihat seorang gadis yang duduk termenung. Matanya bahkan terlihat memandang kosong suasana malam di taman tersebut. di beberapa sudut taman kota, memang banyak orang yang datang kemari untuk menikmati malam tahun baru melihat kembang api. Tapi untuk gadis itu, ia kemari bukan untuk menonton kembang api pastinya.

"Hey gadis berbaju cheong sam disana. kau tidak kedinginan di musim dingin ini dengan baju mu itu?"

Merasa kaget dengan suara orang yang memanggilnya, gadis itu segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Sejenak, ia memang merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Gintoki. Tapi gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan arogan dan menatap sinis pria itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sakata-san?"

Gintoki tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditujukan untuknya itu. bahkan ekspresi itu, memang ekspresi sang Ratu Yato "Sepertinya kau memang berubah selama hampir 3 tahun ini, nona cantik."

Kagura membelalakkan matanya. Gintoki sudah tahu siapa dirinya sekarang?

"Lalu kau mau apa dariku? Kau ingin mengatakan jika 'Aku bukan pembohong' begitu?"

"Memang aku ingin mengatakan itu. tapi bisakah kita bicarakan di rumah saja? Aku tahu kau pasti kedinginan."

"Pria sok tahu. Aku tidak mau. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Soyo-chan. Menyingkir kau, dasar pembohong."

Kagura sudah membelakangi Gintoki dan kembali berjalan menjauhi pria itu. namun sebelum Kagura berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ia sudah digendong oleh Gintoki. Dan tentu saja perlakuan Gintoki ini, membuatnya memberontak.

"Tu-Turunkan aku. Kau tahu ini pelecehan dan aku akan berteriak."

"Berteriaklah dan aku akan menghentikan teriakanmu dengan menciummu."

"K-KAU?!"

"Lagipula, apa kau tega melihatku babak belur di hajar oleh warga sekitar? Kau pasti akan menolongku kan?"

"D-Diam. Omong kosong. Kau pikir aku akan menolongmu? Jangan bercanda."

"Oh ya? Mau kubuktikan? Aku bisa saja meminta anak buah Doromizu untuk menghajarku sekarang."

"Cih, coba saja. Aku tidak akan menolongmu, Tuan pembohong." Kagura menatap Gintoki sengit dan seakan ia memang tidak peduli dengannya.

Gintoki menghela nafas panjangnya. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar marah padanya.

"Beri aku 1 menit."

"Apa?"

"1 menit saja tolong dengarkan penjelasanku. Setelahnya kau mau menghajarku, membunuhku, atau apapun, aku bersedia. Atau kau akan kembali ke papi mu dan tidak kembali, itu juga tidak masalah. Kumohon."

Melihat sebuah senyuman yang terlihat tulus di wajah Gintoki, membuat Kagura menyerah dengan pria ini.

"Awas jika lebih dari 1 menit. Akan kubunuh kau." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh ke wajah pria itu.

Mendapat respon 'Ya' dari gadis di gendongannya, Gintoki berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua. Berada di teras rumah dengan saling berhadapan. Setelah tadi Kagura meminta Gintoki untuk berbicara saja di teras rumah, akhirnya mau tidak mau Gintoki mengiyakan apa yang diminta gadis ini. Karena cuaca sedang dingin dan Kagura hanya mengenakan dress apalagi dress tersebut tanpa lengan, Gintoki memberikan jas berwarna putihnya untuk gadis ini.

Dan sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis berwarna hitam saja. Gintoki dengan mengenakan kemeja saja, bisa membuat dirinya kelihatan menawan. Ini karena tubuhnya yang berotot dan juga bidang ditambah kemeja yang pas di tubuhnya, membuat pria ini terlihat tampan. Tapi memang tidak ada jaminan jika kemeja yang ia kenakan, akan menangkal rasa dingin di mala mini.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Waktumu hanya 1 menit. Jika lebih, aku akan melompat dari sini dan meninggalkanmu." Kagura masih menatap Gintoki sinis.

"Kau memang Ratu Yato yang berkarisma dengan mulut pedasmu. Baiklah akan kuceritakan." Gintoki menghela nafasnya dan memulai ceritanya.

"Gadis yang tadi menemuiku adalah Fujiwara Sayaka. Gadis itu adalah salah satu klien ku."

Dengan jas putih yang disampirkan ke bahunya dan dengan bersedekap dada, Kagura masih menatap tajam pria dihadapannya ini.

"Gadis itu memiliki masalah dengan seorang rentenir yang membohongi tunangannya soal hutangnya itu. ya kau tahu ini seperti kau memberikan bunga dengan jumlah yang jauh dari kesepakatan."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu tunangannya ditangkap dan hampir saja dibunuh oleh anak buah rentenir itu. dan aku menolongnya."

"Soal berada di rumahnya?"

"Saat itu aku terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 hari di rumahnya. Shinpachi memang bersamaku. Tapi jika aku dibawa ke rumah sakit, bukankah tunangannya berada di posisi sulit jika ditanya tentang penyebabku terluka karena apa? Jadi Fujiwara berinisiatif merawatku di rumahnya."

"Hanya berdua dengan gadis itu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang ada Shinpachi? Tunangannya juga ada disana. mereka tinggal satu atap sama seperti kita dulu."

"Bagian mana kau terluka?" Tanya Kagura dengan masih menatap dingin Gintoki.

"Aku mendapatkan tebasan kecil di perut ku."

"Buka kancing kemeja mu."

"Eh? U-Untuk apa?"

"Jika kubilang buka, kau hanya perlu membukanya dan tidak usah bertanya."

Mendapat perintah langsung dengan tatapan dingin dari Kagura, membuat Gintoki mau tidak mau melepas kancing kemeja hitamnya satu persatu. Memang masih ada bekas luka disana, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Ini bekas lukanya?" Kagura menunjuk sebuah bekas luka yang masih terlihat.

"A-Ah. Ini hanya luka kecil. Bukan sesuatu yang harus di khawatir-"

Kata-kata Gintoki terhenti saat Kagura tiba-tiba memeluknya. Walaupun Kagura ada di pelukannya, tapi ia masih mendengar makian dari gadis ini.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau memang bodoh bisa terluka hanya karena rentenir bodoh. Dasar bodoh."

Gintoki tersenyum dan membalas pelukan gadis yato ini. "Maaf."

.

.

.

.

Setelah usai acara salah paham tersebut dan masih di teras rumah, Gintoki yang memeluk pinggang Kagura dan Kagura yang merangkul leher Gintoki menikmati malam tahun baru ini dengan sepakat menunggu kembang api yang akan muncul di acara puncak malam tahun baru ini. Baju kemeja milik Gintoki sudah terkancing sepenuhnya sekarang setelah ia menggerutu tentang dinginnya malam ini. Yah karena ini musim dingin pastinya. Dan Kagura juga tadi setelah di protes tentang penampilannya yang bukan seperti dirinya, akhirnya ia melepas wig rambut hitamnya dan juga melepas lensa kontak berwarna hitam yang ia gunakan. Melihat rambut vermillion dan bola mata ocean blue nya kembali, Gintoki bahkan terus menerus tersenyum bahagia. Seperti sekarang dengan melihatnya terus menerus dan tersenyum-senyum, Gintoki tidak berniat menghentikan tingkah menjijikannya itu.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu terus, Gin-chan. Menjijikan sekali."

"Menjijikan? Oh ayolah ini bukan sesuatu yang menjijikan, kan? Aku menunggu hal ini hampir 3 tahun dan kau mencela ku? Kejam sekali Ratu Yato ini."

"3 tahun dengan waktuku yang menunggu dirimu untuk peka dengan perasaanku selama kurang lebih 8 tahun, kau mau bilang itu menunggu? Sadarlah dimana posisimu berada, Shiroyasha-san."

"Ah iya, baik, baik, aku lagi yang salah. Cihh."

Melihat wajah itu merengut, Kagura hanya terkekeh pelan. Keduanya saling terdiam dengan menatap satu sama lain. walaupun dibawah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi bagi mereka hening menyapa kedua orang itu. entah kenapa mereka saling sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya Kagura yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan itu, bertanya kepada pria yang ada di hadapanya ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Gin-chan? Aku tidak tahan dengan wajahmu yang seakan-akan dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan itu."

"Oh benarkah? Hem.. sebenarnya ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu. Yang pertama, kenapa kau melakukan penyamaran ini? Apa ada motif tertentu?"

"Kau detektif yang bertanya tentang motif?"

"Ayolah. Aku hanya ingin bertanya alasan mu saja. Motif kan terdengar lebih keren."

"Tidak ada motif tertentu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mengasyikan saja dengan menyamar sebagai ratu yato."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mutsu dan Sakamoto? Apa kau menyogok mereka? Atau kau membajak mereka?"

"Menyogok? Membajak? Tidak sopan sekali kata-katamu. Saat aku melakukan perjalanan, aku bertemu mereka disuatu planet. Kebetulan ada Kamui nii-san juga disana. aku membantu mereka berdagang dengan cara menawarkan dagangan itu pada Harusame dan walaa~ mereka membeli semua dagangan Sakamoto dan Mutsu untuk dijual dengan harga lebih tinggi lagi pastinya."

"Ohh. Lalu kedua orang itu berbalas budi padamu dengan mengikuti semua permainanmu, begitu?"

"Begitulah. Tapi semua memang murni permintaan Kamui."

"Permintaan Kamui? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamui yang menyuruhku melakukan sapaan dengan cara seperti ini, melibatkan aku sebagai si Ratu Yato. Dia bilang, untuk menyapamu memang perlu sesuatu yang spesial."

"Kamui yang memintamu seperti itu?"

"Ehm begitulah. Dan dari rencana itu, hanya kau saja yang tidak menyadari bahwa Kaori adalah aku. Yang lainnya mengetahui sehari setelah kedatanganku. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Hahaha.. tidak."

Sedikit gerakan kaki kanan miliknya dan sepatu high heels hitam itu menginjak kaki pria berambut silver itu. Dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan tanpa berniat melepaskan rangkulannya.

Suasana di Kabukichou semakin ramai menjelang pukul 12 malam yang akan terjadi 15 menit lagi. Bahkan dari teras pun dapat terdengar suara gelak tawa bahagia dari orang-orang yang juga menunggu datangnya tahun baru. Walaupun cuaca cukup dingin, tapi entah kenapa orang-orang masih tetap antusias dengan aktifitas di luar rumah. Tidak terkecuali juga bagi 2 orang yang masih saling merangkul satu sama lain di teras rumah mereka ini. Niatan untuk melepas saja, sepertinya tidak mau.

"Ne Kagura, kau masih berhutang satu janji denganku." Gintoki kembali memulai percakapannya pada gadis cantik berambut vermillion itu.

"Berhutang janji apa? Kita tidak pernah melakukan sebuah perjanjian sebelumnya."

"Jahat sekali. Saat di terminal waktu itu, kau berhutang janji menjawab pernyataan ku kan. Kau lupa?"

"Ahh yang itu. bukankah sudah ku jawab hari ini?"

"Yang mana? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Kau sudah lupa? Yang seperti ini.."

Kagura mengecup bibir pria dihadapannya secara singkat. Gintoki memang kaget dengan ciuman yang diterima, tapi ia belum puas.

"Ck. Bukan ini. Yang lebih berke-"

Lagi.. dengan singkat gadis itu mencium bibir Gintoki secara singkat. Tapi tetap saja, ini bukan yang diinginkan Gintoki.

"Gahh.. bukan ini. Aku mau yang lebih berkesan lagi."

Kagura menghela nafas panjang "Ohh Tuan Sakata, kau memang tamak. Itu memang jawabannya. Atau jangan-jangan, kau memang sengaja agar aku terus melakukannya, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu. Coba lakukan dengan kata yang sama seperti saat aku mengatakan di terminal waktu itu." Gintoki memohon tentang permintaannya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar sekali saja dari mulut gadis ini.

"Belikan aku 100 Beagen Dash dan aku akan mengatakan sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Oi, Oi, itu pemerasan namanya. 100 Beagen Dash dan aku akan bangkrut seketika. Lagipula, kenapa sekarang kau banyak meniru orang lain? mulai dari memakai kiseru, memakan Beagen Dash, dan mulai bergaul dengan para okama, bukankah kau sudah mulai keluar dari karaktermu?"

"Mami dulu memakai kiseru, diet yang bagus adalah dengan memakan Beagen Dash, dan aku juga ingin berteman dengan para okama, apa yang salah? Ah memang kau saja yang sudah berubah dan mulai cerewet. Aku tidak akan tahan memiliki suami yang cerewet."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu." Gintoki mulai frustasi dengan pembicaraan ini dan menggaruk kepalanya kencang. "Arghh semuanya jadi rumit. Oke, oke, Jika kau memang tidak suka suami yang cerewet, aku akan mengurangi kadar kecerewetan ku dan kau harus mau menjadi istriku nantinya. Kau puas?"

Melihat pria bersurai silver ini kelabakan, membuat tawa Kagura meledak dan terdengar cukup keras. Bahkan bagi gadis cantik sepertinya, ia tidak peduli jika tawanya itu akan dipandang aneh oleh orang lain. jujur jika dirinya tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dibuat Gintoki, maka akan aneh rasanya.

Wajah Gintoki merengut melihat ledakan tawa gadis di hadapannya. "Kau tertawa?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Oh astaga, aku baru kali ini melihat wajahmu seperti itu. Kau takut aku tidak memilihmu?"

"Cihh. Setidaknya itu tidak untuk ditertawakan. Kata-kata ku tadi memang benar, nona."

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak juga."

Kagura menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum. Walaupun ia menjawab dengan kata 'Tidak', tapi tetap saja wajah yang cemberut dan pandangan yang dialihkan dari mata ocean blue nya memang menggambarkan wajah yang sedang kesal. Sepertinya ia memang sudah keterlaluan.

"Ne Gin-chan, coba lihat kemari."

"Apa lagi?"

Bersamaan dengan munculnya kembang api yang besar, Kagura menyebutkan suatu kata yang tidak bisa di dengar oleh Gintoki. Dan setelahnya tangannya yang mengalungi leher pria bermata ruby itu, menariknya agar mendekat dan sekali lagi bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Walaupun pria itu kaget, tapi akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan menerima ciuman yang diberikan gadis yang dicintainya ini. Hingga kembang api yang berhenti pun, mereka masih tidak mau saling melepaskan pagutan mereka.

"E~hem~" Suara deham dari seseorang mengintrupsi mereka dan tentunya membuat mereka kaget.

Gintoki melepaskan rangkulannya dan melihat seseorang yang berdeham tadi. Di bawah tempat Snack Otose berada, muncul nenek Otose yang melihat Gintoki dengan tatapan datar. Walaupun ia pasti melihat mereka sedang berciuman, tapi wajahnya seakan tidak pernah melihat apapun.

"Gintoki, bisakah kalian cepat ke bawah? Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk acara penyambutan kembalinya Kagura."

"Oi Baba, bisa tidak kau jangan mengganggu waktu kami? Ini waktu yang kutunggu selama kurang lebih hampir 3 tahun." Kesal Gintoki kepada pemilik rumahnya ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepatlah turun. Mereka sudah menunggu."

"Cihh. Iya baik kami akan turun."

Otose tidak peduli dengan jawaban pemimpin Yorozuya dan memilih melenggang masuk ke kedainya. Melihat wajah kesal Gintoki, Kagura justru terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke bawah. Teman-teman sudah menunggu kan?"

"Kheh awas saja nenek peyot itu." Gumam kesal Gintoki pada Otose.

Kagura menarik tangan Gintoki dan berjalan menuju tangga untuk berkumpul ke snack Otose. Sebenarnya masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Gintoki. Apa yang diucapkan gadis ini tadi saat kembang api muncul tadi?

"Ne Kagura, apa yang tadi kau ucapkan saat kembang api meluncur? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Gintoki menghentikan tarikan Kagura dan membuat mereka berdua kembali memandangi satu sama lain.

Kagura tersenyum simpul dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke mulut. "Ra-ha-si-a."

"Cih. Pelit."

"Oh ya Gin-chan, kau waktu itu menuliskan surat untuk papi kan?"

Gintoki berpikir sejenak mengingat surat apa yang dimaksud.

"Oh. Ya aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"Kau sungguh mahir jika membuat papi marah. Aku tadi pagi menerima surat balasan dari papi soal surat tantanganmu itu. dia bilang mungkin ia akan datang ke sini dalam 2 hari lagi."

"Baguslah. Aku akan menghajarnya habis-habisan dan membuatnya menyerah melepaskanmu."

"Ehm. Tapi papi bilang, ia tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk menikahiku."

"Oh begi- EHH?! Tu-Tunggu. Kenapa?!"

"Entahlah. Dan kurasa sepertinya ini akan menarik. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana caramu meyakinkan papi untuk menikahiku."

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, mengirim surat tantangan memang menyenangkan bagi Gintoki untuk berduel dengan calon mertuanya. Tapi itu seperti pedang bermata dua juga baginya. Menulis dan mengirim, sama saja ia mencari mati untuk melamar kekasihnya. Jadi.. apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Shiroyasha? Ah.. selamat berjuang, Tuan Shiroyasha.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Signal_

 _Akira Ringo_

 _Fin_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Horeee… Oshimai..**_

 _ **Gimana? Kurang menarik? Gomen minna.**_

 _ **Judul Signal dipakai karena saya ngetik ini pas denger lagu Ost Ending Gintama 7 Signal dari Kelun. Dan sebenernya Signal itu kayak Kagura ngasi sinyal ke Gintoki kalo Kaori itu emang Kagura. Minna-san liat percakapan yang di akhir-akhir pas Kaori ada di Takamagahara? Itu bisa dibilang sinyal yang paling keliatan. Signal juga bisa di artiin kalo selama ini Kagura emang suka sama Gintoki. Tapi Gintoki nya aja yang gak sadar sama perasaannya Kagura. hahaha.**_

 _ **Oh ya kalo ada yang gak paham Kiseru itu apa, Kseru bisa dibilang pipa rokok. Kalo di Jepang namanya Kiseru, tapi kalo di Indonesia namanya pipa cangklong. Tsukuyo pake itu kan ya? Sama juga kayak Maminya Kagura, Kouka.**_

 _ **Oke waktunya bales Review dari yang sudah masuk.**_

 _ **Umaru**_

 _ **Umaru thanks for read my fic, dear. Ah gak apa-apa kok kalo gak paham. Kan udah tak jelasin ya? Hehehe. Untuk baby Kaguya nya abis sidang selesai, beb. Semoga aja bisa cepet selesai sidang nya sebelum bulan juli. Fic Request mu masih OTW lanjut. Sebentar ya. Makasih buat semangatnya sama good response nya dear. Semoga bisa terus semangat juga. Hahaha.**_

 _ **Aragissah**_

 _ **Hay Aragissah. Aku dateng dengan fic GinKagu lagi.**_

 _ **Makasih buat good response nya dear.**_

 _ **Sudah terjawab kan ya Kaori itu siapa. Agak klise kayaknya ya? Atau mudah ketebak?**_

 _ **Aku jujur dulu malah gak suka sama OkiKagu. Mikir aja 'Sadis nya si Sougo kok gitu banget. Gak cocok lah sama Kagura.' dan malah suka banget sama GinKagu. Sekarang aku malah gemes sama dua pair OkiKagu sama GinKagu. Tapi yahh… cinta pandangan pertama sama GinKagu, bikin aku ga bisa move on. (Hahaha). Di manga sekarang udah jalan 2 tahun setelah perang kan ya? Aku juga berharap sih si boke Gintoki sadar kalo Kagura emang cantik dan mulai tertarik. Kita doain aja gimana nanti nya.**_

 _ **Pendapatmu bikin aku semangat bikin banyak fic tentang GinKagu. Thanks for review, Aragissah-chan.**_

 _ **Oh ya, saya aslinya pengen bikin sequel ini. Tadi kana da pembahasan tentang surat tantangan kan ya? Nah saya mau bikin sequel tentang itu. tapi ga tau lagi gimana nanti. Hahaha. Author juga lagi gemes sama kakak Kamui.**_

 _ **Okee.. Rin pamit dulu. Thanks for your Following, Fave, and exactly for read this 'abal-abal' fic. See u at the other fic, Guys. Love you, all.**_

 _ **Akira Ringo**_


End file.
